


Take This To Your Grave

by joetrohmancantlose



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, POV, Take This To Your Grave (Album), recording album, two weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joetrohmancantlose/pseuds/joetrohmancantlose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first fan fic story I wrote about Fall Out Boy.</p><p>it is loosely based on the time the band spent two weeks recording their debut album "Take This To Your Grave" and slept on a friend of a friends floor...</p><p>This is one of my all time favourite albums so this is my little homage which I constantly listened to whilst writing this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first Fall Out Boy fanfic I wrote.
> 
> It is loosely based on the time the band spent two weeks recording their debut album "Take This To Your Grave" and slept on a friend of a friends floor...
> 
> This is one of my all time favourite albums so this is my little homage which I constantly listened to whilst writing this fic.

**Pete**

It felt really good to be back in Wisconsin with my band who were now signed to an indie record label which was quickly gaining a big fan base. 

We had met a rep named Ruben Styles from Fuelled by Ramen at a gig and that was it next thing we knew we were back here ready to finally make a full length album. 

It was in the middle of the afternoon and after having driven for a long time we were all hungry and a bit moody.

All exiting the old white van we took turns to drive as it really was in need of being scrapped sometime soon I quickly checked my reflection in the passenger side mirror. 

"Pete stop being such a girl and come on." Joe Trohman stated as he was last out of the van as he had just woken up from a long nap caused by smoking a lot of pot. 

Stretching his arms above his heard he yawned loudly as two hot chicks walked past us the guy had no idea as they giggled at him as he pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head and I rolled my eyes at the girls.

"Dude you have no clue." I curse as Joe shrugs his shoulders at me as I push past him and follow the others into Ruby's diner.

"What?" Joe shouts after me but I ignore him and find the others at a corner table near the back.

"Thank god we are here!" Patrick Stump states taking off his baseball cap and ruffling his hair he replaces it and looks around the diner. 

"Did you manage to wake up Joe?" Laughs Andy Hurley sitting is tall frame into a small plastic chair stretching his legs out in front of him he smiled contently.

I look behind me to see if Joe has made it inside he has but he is in the queue either checking out the menu board or the petite blonde girl behind the till. 

I watch as his turn is next and I see his face turn crimson as the blonde is pointing at the board and he is staring at her...

"Hey look." I point over and hear the others laugh as they see Joe who is still red knocking over the napkin holder on the till with his arm, and then the straw dispenser follows.

"What is he doing?" Patrick questions as Joe bends down to help pick up the mess he made and the blonde comes out from behind the till she does not look happy. 

He goes to stand up as she leans down and the pair knock heads and that is it Joe looks like he is about to combust.

I begin to slow clap and the other two join in with me as Joe walks away from the blonde who is watching us she is not finding it funny.

"We need to go." Joe begins running a hand through his short brown hair his face still red.

"I am hungry. “Patrick whines "Just because you made an idiot of yourself in front of that cute girl do not deny me food!"

"Fine someone get me a coffee I am going to go hide for the rest of my life in the van." Joe states stomping off and pushing past a couple who were trying to come in.

"That guy needs to calm down." Andy laughed looking up from the menu "I will just have some fries."

"No." I corrected Andy "Joe needs to get laid."

Asking Patrick what he wanted I went up to the till and was soon served after the couple who Joe pushed out the way.

"Hello welcome to Ruby's can I take your order?" The blonde stated watching me warily as I leant on the side of the till.

"First of all can I apologise for my friend we only usually let him out at night you see." I began and I see her smirk, I still have it.

"That's ok." The blonde looks me in the eye and I see she is not usually my type but she is quite cute.

"Can I have then three large cokes, three orders of fries and two large burgers with the lot in it please?" I wink at her and then I see her cheeks blush red as she tries to ignore my smile.

"Actually when do you finish?" I ask her "Me and my friends will be drinking a few beers later would you like to hang out?"

The blonde looks up at me and blinks "I am not interested." She then shoves the paper she wrote our order on a large spike and turns round to busy herself she is weird.

Walking back over Patrick and Andy who are discussing something I cut them off "That blonde is weird." I laugh then add "Joe sure picks them!"

"Aww what happened?" Patrick smirks at me "Girl not interested in you? For once." 

"It is her with the issues not me!" I retort "Oh snap I didn't get Joe his stupid coffee go up there for me Andy?"

Andy gets up and mutters to himself as he is served and the girl doesn't say anything to him Joe must have really pissed her off.

Andy leaves to go see Joe so I turn to Patrick who is humming along to the radio.

"It is official we begin recording tomorrow and finally meet the guys from Smart Studios and that is it we have to prove to both Fuelled by Ramen and Island Records that we can do this!"

"No pressure then." Patrick shifts nervously in his seat "I cannot wait to go to a proper studio! Do you know who has recorded there?"

"Yeah you've said!" I joked "Nirvana, Tad, Ever clear, Garbage. Obviously and then there is us Fall Out Boy!"

"I hope Ruben can sort us out somewhere to stay whilst we are here." Patrick begins "If we have to crash in the van sure but Joe is not smoking any more pot in there it stinks!"

"No it is cool!" I laugh "Ruben says he has an old friend from round here who will let is crash it is only for a few weeks and we need to survive on the money we saved."

"That is going to be hard but we have the album to worry about!" Patrick begins to hum a verse from one of the first songs we had written together called Saturday. 

"Joe is back on the wacky baccy!" Andy smirks as he sits down in time for the blonde to come over with the food and not meet any of our eyes as we look at her.

"Thank you!" Patrick nods to her and she nods back all the while looking at the floor.

Once we are done I make Patrick go over and pay but the blonde has gone and an old man is chatting to him as Patrick nods and smiles at all the right moments. 

Leaving we head back to the van which has smoke coming out from the back of it as both the back doors are swung open and Joe is laying on his back I kick his foot.

"Hey man!" Joe sits up groggily and knocks his coffee over his leg he is having a shit day.

"You really need me to teach you some flirting techniques man." I laugh as Joe looks up at me and curses.

"I know all I do is blush I can't say anything or when I tell girls jokes they don't get them it is pathetic!" 

"No wonder you haven't had any." I joke and Joe stands up and punches me in the arm and then we play fight almost pushing each other into the middle of the road.

"Children!" Patrick snaps but he is laughing "Ruben just text me an address we have to go too apparently we can stay there!"

"Awesome!" Andy smiles "Beats staying in this shit heap!"

"When we are famous we will have a tour bus each!" I cheer and the others laugh at me.

Having gone the wrong way twice Andy finally found the block of apartments we were looking for on the right street.  
Parking a few spaces away Andy killed the ignition and we all got out with Joe moving last and very slowly he had a huge grin on his face luckily for us he was baked. 

"Oh crap!" Patrick put a hand over his mouth as he saw Ruben waving over at us and he began to laugh loudly and Andy joins in.

Following his gaze I had to double look...it can't be?

"Joe it is your lucky day." Andy giggled nudging him as he was looking behind him at the traffic going by.

Turning round I point to where Ruben is as we walk over and see the look on the petite blonde's face the exact same one who worked in Ruby's.

"Fuck." Joe stated as he saw her close up as she looked from us back to Ruben.

"Hey that isn't nice!" Ruben cut in then added "Secondly am I missing something?"

"Hi again!" I wave at the blonde for Joe's benefit and look to Ruben who has a confused look on his face so I elaborate "We have already met about an hour ago!"

Ruben looks to the blonde who has faint red cheeks and she finally cracks a small smile "I served these guys earlier in Ruby's."

"It is fate this is Fall Out Boy!" Ruben cheered then looked at the blonde who pulled a face

"It will only be for a few weeks they will be mostly at the recording studio anyway."

"Fine..."The blonde snaps and Ruben fist pumps the air "See everyone is happy."

"Everyone besides Joe." I joke and Joe glares at me and walks back to the van his security blanket.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Ruben looks at the blonde whose blush increases on her face which makes Ruben laugh "What did you do Audrey?"

"It wasn't her." I begin "Joe was trying to put on some moves and he ended up making an idiot of himself."

"This will be fun then!" Ruben winks at Audrey who doesn't look that excited she says something quietly and walks towards apartment number five. 

Shaking the key she manages to unlock the door and looks back at Ruben who is talking to her.

I see Joe come back from the van his eyes are red and he reeks of pot the dude needed a shower. 

He had his backpack in his right hand and looked like he would like to be anywhere but here this was so funny to watch.  


"Thank you." I nod at Audrey as Ruben walks into her apartment and she motions for all of us to follow even Joe who looks like he has his tail firmly between his legs.


	2. Dead On Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first Fall Out Boy fanfic I wrote.
> 
> It is loosely based on the time the band spent two weeks recording their debut album “Take This To Your Grave” and slept on a friend of a friends floor…
> 
> This is one of my all time favourite albums so this is my little homage which I constantly listened to whilst writing this fic.

**Audrey**

Feeling very claustrophobic at the idea of five guys living here in my small two bedroom apartment I walk right to my kitchen and close the door. 

How could I have agreed to this? 

And was that guy Joe making me look like an idiot earlier on purpose?

I never needed any help being a complete dork but at work I had wanted to run away but Mr. Wilkins my manager had been watching me closely. 

Joe had looked cute all the while he was blushing and he had asked if I was ok after we bumped heads but then Pete had begun clapping and ruined whatever was happening. 

I curse to myself as I honestly think to myself that just for a second Joe could of be interested In me? 

Ha, that was a joke! I repelled guys every time even to extremes of them quitting their job because I worked alongside them. 

Now that had hurt me a lot and it had been a few months ago but since then I had hid from guys blended in and got on with it. 

Yet right now I had five of them in my apartment one of them being Ruben a guy I had met at senior school and had not seen what felt like in ages. 

I wondered briefly what my best friend Candace Green would think of all this especially the fact that Ruben was back in town for a few weeks. 

Grabbing my mint green cordless home phone I opened the kitchen door ajar and saw Ruben talking to the four guys sitting on my couch. 

Joe looks up at me and I quickly close the door again I go and pull the French doors open so I can breathe a little and call Candace to explain my fucking weird day.

"That is so cute!" Screams Candace down the phone as I explain about what had happened in Ruby's earlier I knew she wouldn't agree with me.

"That is only the half of it." I deadpan as I tell her all about Ruben being at my door step when I come home and him explaining his friends are in a band and they need somewhere to crash.

"So Ruben is at yours?" Candace asked not very subtly I may add and I roll my eyes at the fridge.

"Yes him and four guys I don't know the band is called Fall Out Boy and they are recording their album here in Wisconsin."

"That is quite cool." Candace states then adds "Can you give the phone to Ruben please for a few minutes?"

 

Here we go I call her for solace as my day had turned out very unplanned not that I had much to do besides studying and all I wanted to do now was go and hide.

"Please." I hear Candace wail and as if my magic I see Ruben's head poke around the kitchen door making me jump.

"You ok?" Ruben mouths smiling at me and I nod I hand him the phone he places it near his ear and I hear him shout happily "Candace?!"

I smile and decide I need to leave the kitchen I may as well face the music as I agreed to this and I cannot really say no now can I? 

As I pull the kitchen door open I am met by Joe who was about to push it open and he looks away running a hand through his mess of short brown curls.

"Can I smoke in here or outside?" He asks moving in front of me making me move to the side out the way neither of us wanting to be in this position.

"Either will be fine as I smoke myself" I smile and Joe nods and heads out in the garden anyway.

Going into the living room the three guys are all talking to each other at once but stop as they see me approaching and I feel like I need to say something.

"So you guys can crash here on the couches and floor I am sure I have spare bedding." I trail off as I see Pete smile at me and I lose my place.

"We will behave!" Pete begins "Also Joe isn't as bad as he look once you get to know him."

I wonder what he means by this but Ruben comes back in and hands me the cordless phone back Candace had called off and I grip the phone tightly. 

"So guy." Ruben addresses the room and we all listen even Joe as he comes back in and stands next to me as my small living room is filled up.

"We are having a few friends round tonight to celebrate making the album and just for fun-" Ruben begins.

"Here?!" I cut in I did not like the sound of this one bit.

"Yeah Candace said it was okay with you to invite some friends round and have a few beers?" Ruben smirks at me as I know he and Candace just planned this a few minutes ago.

I feel five sets of eyes all look to me as I process this piece of new information a party here? 

My neighbours would not be happy at all but I was sure it was time to let loose and have some fun I did not want to appear bookish in front of the guys. 

 

Slowly nodding Ruben cheers and delegates tasks for everyone from getting some food and drink to moving my living room around.

"Don't we have to be at Smart Studios early?" Andy questioned then shakes his head "I don't drink alcohol anyway so I can watch the lot of you make drunk idiots of yourself."

"Joe cannot become more of an idiot after today." Jokes Pete who jumps out the way as Joe looks like he is about to hit him and I try not to smile at the memory of our first meeting. 

"This will be so much fun." Ruben began "The party will not get out of control and Audrey can get to know you guys."

"I am sure Joe wants that!" Cracks Patrick laughing loudly and Pete high fives him.

I realize this is going to be a long night and I had work at six tomorrow so I could either go hide in my room and go to sleep early or have a few beers.

"I'm going for a shower." I tell Ruben who has a big smile on his face because he is enjoying all this too much "Let me know when Candace gets here.." I am going to kill her!

Out of the shower I realize I did not bring any clothes with me so I have to make a mad dash for it to my bedroom. 

Wrapping a pink towel around myself I unlock the bathroom door and see if the coast is clear in the hallway but instead I see Candace talking to Ruben and Joe. 

Before I can close the bathroom door again Candace sees me and waves so I decide to walk very quickly to my room.

"Audrey wait!" Candace shouts which makes both Ruben and Joe look at me and I clutch onto my towel ignoring Candace and I race into my room.

"Why did you run away from me?" Candace laughs coming into my room and I flip my finger at her "You should hurry up and get dressed."

"I would rather stay in here than go out there to the party I did not agree too." I give my best friend a look and she rolls her eyes giggling.

"I wanted to see Ruben and you remember the last time we had a party? How awesome was that!"

"No it was not." I reminded her "My apartment was trashed and I found several people in my spare room still out of it two days later!"

"See fun was had by all!" Candace laughs as she checks herself out in my mirror and I quickly get dressed grabbing my peach coloured skinny jeans off my bedroom floor. 

"I met Joe." Candace smiled at me "He was asking about you."

"So." I question as I take out a black vest and my favourite grey leopard print cardigan from my wardrobe.

"So." Candace repeated and she turned round to look at me "You should go out there and hang out with him."

"I can't." I retort as I shrug on my cardigan over my vest "I at least need a few beers and even then I-"

"Don't think!" Candace laughed "Just do!"

Now stood in my living room after Candace had ordered me to at least put on some mascara I stood and half- listened to Pete and Patrick who were talking to me but I was in my own daydream.

"Do you go to college?" Patrick asks me as I zone back into the room nodding furiously.

"I do I study art." I smile “Learning art history and also taking a photography course”

"Cool." Pete winks at me "When we get famous you can be our personal photographer!"

I smile at them both as Patrick hits Pete over the head and he shrugs his shoulders at me.

Ruben then comes over and I go over to where Andy is sitting next to the CD player adding cds to the mix that will soundtrack tonight.

He nods to me and I nod back" Looking forward to making the album?" I ask and again Andy nods at me.

"Joe is looking for you." Andy speaks as he switches a slow song for a heavy one and I see more people being let into my apartment friends of Candace's. 

"Oh." I begin not really knowing what to say yet again.

"Go find him." Andy laughs at me and I shake my head but find myself walking through the kitchen which has more people I do not know saying hi to me. 

Outside in my small garden I find Joe sitting on the bench the only thing you will find out here and I walk up to him.

"Hey." He waves at me and moves along so I can sit down next to him, I do.

Joe hands me another can of beer "I took a few before they all went" He smiled at me.

I don't know half of the people in my apartment right now." I deadpan "Like Ruben and Candace care about that!"

"You don't know us either." Joe jokes "But thanks for letting us crash here it is a nice place."

"I hope to keep it like that." I begin "But watch out later as Ruben and Candace leave to go somewhere and all hell breaks loose."

"Sounds like that is a regular occurrence." Joe takes a drink of his beer "What is the deal with Ruben and Candace?"

"Ever since senior school they were together one minute and then broken up the next." I began smiling the state " Candace got an intern office job which she now works full time at in town and Ruben left and a few months ago because he got an intern job with Fueled by Ramen"

"So what about you?" Joe asks finally looking at me rather than at the floor or behind him.

"Boring really I work in the diner as many hours as I can and then I go to college." I shrug.

"You’re not boring!" Joe smirks then pretends to yawn and I nudge him slightly with my right hand.

It seemed that that had broken the ice as such as we both sat and chatted in the dark as the evening rolled in and our beer supply had long run out.

The music was creeping up higher in my apartment but I did not care as Joe kept on making me laugh by doing stupid impressions.

"I was saving this but would you like to join me?" Joe pulls out a joint from his jeans pocket and I say yes.

We sit there sharing it as we begin to both quote films to each other and soon I begin to feel light headed and then the giggles begin.

I later begin to feel very sleepy as I cannot hear music any more and signs of life have died down I look over at Joe and close my eyes for a few seconds.


	3. The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first Fall Out Boy fanfic I wrote.
> 
> It is loosely based on the time the band spent two weeks recording their debut album “Take This To Your Grave” and slept on a friend of a friends floor…
> 
> This is one of my all time favourite albums so this is my little homage which I constantly listened to whilst writing this fic.

**Patrick**

Looking from the ceiling to the wall in front of me I check the small clock on the living room wall yet again and notice it is after eight. 

I have spent from about four in the morning till now wide awake as Andy had been talking to me but he had fell asleep on the couch next to me. 

I stretch my arms out into the air and lift my baseball cap up and then place it back onto my head. 

Not even a full day back here and we have lost two people as first of all Ruben and Candace left as they had been looking for Audrey but she had vanished.

So they went and a little while later Pete says he needed to think about a few things so he goes off. 

Joe is gone also but I smirk to myself as we all assume him and Audrey are together somewhere. 

It is an important day today so forgetting about sleep I recall that this morning it had been a laugh last night but now it was time to get serious. 

Kicking Andy with my foot I try to wake him up but he mutters something to himself so I chuck my hoodie over him and stand up. 

The apartment is messy with beer cans on the floor and a twister matt that looked like someone puked on it not nice. 

It seems like only me and Andy are in the apartment as I look in the kitchen, bathroom and both bedrooms for people and find no one. 

Finding my cell phone in my pocket I have no missed calls from anyone but we do need to get to the recording studio in Madison. 

Finding a clean glass in one of the kitchen cupboards I turn on the cold tap and fill the glass half full. 

Looking out to the yard I wonder where the hell Pete went to as he likes to do this every so often freak out about something and run off. 

We were all used to it and dealt with Pete accordingly by listening to him and trying to cheer him up as we were all messed up in our own way. 

I look at the back of the yard and almost choke on my drink as I gulp too much in as I see two figures catch my eye...is that who I think it is?

Opening the French doors I step out into the sunshine but a cool breeze is chasing it and I shudder as I walk to the end of the garden and try not to laugh. 

Taking out my cell phone I believe I need to take a picture of this for future reference, I can use it against Joe easily.  
Here he was on the bench passed out with his arms stretched out either side and like a purring cat next to him laid Audrey her head laying firmly in his lap. 

She was curled up next to him and it did look very cute but funny at the same time I needed to preserve this moment in time.

Switching the cell phone to camera mode I press the button just in time to see Joe wake with a start and look at me yawning loudly.

"Morning Joe." I smirk as he rubs his hands over his face and groans loudly he then looks down and sees Audrey.

"It isn't what it looks like." Joe begins looking shocked and suddenly very awake which makes me laugh loudly as his face erupts into a blush and he looks like he cannot believe his luck.

Audrey right on cue turns her head and I see her face through her white blonde hair she goes to move an arm then realizes she is both laying down and on someone not something.

"Morning Audrey!" I smile at her and she looks at me confused then quickly moves her legs off the bench and sits up and comes face to face with Joe who shrugs his shoulders at her looking very uncomfortable.

Going to say something Audrey doesn't as she looks from Joe to me and I smirk at them I see her cheeks on her face burn as she slowly shakes her head.

"What time is it?" Audrey breaks the silence and stands up from the bench.

"After eight-" I begin but get cut off.

"Shit!" Audrey shouts "I am super late for work!"

Racing past me she goes back into the apartment and I look back at Joe who gives me a wary look.

"We were chatting and drinking and... we passed out?" He explains nodding to himself and I smile at him and hold out my phone just out of his reach.

"I have evidence." I wave my phone at him and Joe curses "Come on dude it was nothing!"

"Would have been worse if you woke up with a boner!" I laugh and Joe goes to kick me but misses then swears loudly looking up at the sky.

Joe follows me back inside where we see the back of Audrey as she leaves the apartment and slams her front door hard. 

Andy jumps up from the couch covered in several hoodies including mine "Who slammed the door?" He yawns and looks at us "Where is Pete?"

 

"He left last night I am unsure where he is and I found Joe in a compromising position this morning."

"By himself?" Andy laughs and Joe tells him to shut up.

"No with Audrey." I show Andy the picture I had taken and he looks at Joe and goes to high five him but he leaves Andy hanging.

"I think we should head to the studio I bet Pete is there early finishing off some lyrics or something?" Joe stated "And I think you should delete that picture you embarrassed Audrey."

"Not you as well then?" I laugh "Dude it is obvious you like her after your display at the diner and well maybe it means something that we are actually crashing here at hers?"

"Even if I do." Joe begins "We are here for two weeks tops then heading back to Chicago to wait for the finished record so it-"

"Chicago isn't that far away!" Andy states "Kind of making excuses here?"

"Can we just go already!?" Joe snaps which makes both me and Andy laugh we enjoyed winding him up especially if a girl was involved.

Leaving the apartment I realize we have not got a key but I see Ruben standing outside of his car which makes me forget all about it he is with Candace and their talking.

"Hey." Ruben smiles at us "Where is your van guys?"

"Pete is missing but I am sure he is at the studio already!" I state.

"Ok then I will drive you guys to the studio?" Ruben looks at Candace who mouths something I cannot understand but she walks off and Ruben watches her every step.

In the car I sit at the front next to Ruben and switch on the radio as Ruben tells us about him and Candace it is all good apparently. 

"Joe got lucky too!" Andy shouts and Joe whacks him in the face with his right hand almost knocking his glasses off the drummers face.

"Finally become a man then have we?" Ruben jokes and we all laugh besides Joe.

"Ha ha funny!" Joe dead pans and closes his eyes and leans his head on the car door window.

"Here look at this." I show Ruben the picture and he looks behind him and tuts at Joe.

"Lucky Joe!" Ruben smirks " Audrey is single you know?"

"Yeah whatever." Joe shakes his head "All we did was talk and got a little baked..."

"First date and first base!" Andy jokes.  
"I am sure we did not make out." Joe snaps and closes his eyes again ending the conversation as he sighs grumpily and Ruben laughs and pulls out of the road. 

Finally we arrive and Ruben points out the small building to us as he drives around back to find somewhere to park. 

The building is all rusty coloured bricks and sits neatly on the corner of two sets of traffic lights we are finally here. 

"Is that our van?" Joe points at our white van sounding like he has stopped sulking for a few minutes.

"Pete is here then." I smile “Let’s get to work!"

All getting out of Ruben's car he says "We are going to have a meeting with the engineers and then work on how they want to record everything and so on."

We find Pete already in one of the meeting rooms as we are met by Sean O' Keefe who introduces himself and we follow him into a small room. 

"Guys!" Pete cheers he has scrunched up pieces of paper all over the table in front of him but he stands up and comes over "Finally here!"

"We would of gotten here earlier if we had all woken up together in the same place. "Patrick looks from Ruben to Joe " We had to look for these two and then we realised the van was missing so we assumed you had gone here to work or something?"

"I've been doing some writing and finalising several songs." Pete ushers me over with his hand so I do and he shows me some of the changes.

"I like." I begin and I look up to see Sean who will be our producer for our album is talking to Joe and Andy.

"Let's sit down and work out a rota for everyone so we can lay this baby down!" Sean claps his hands and the rest of us take a seat he goes to close the door and it all begins here.

Walking into the studio a few hours later we meet Brandon Mason and Justin Perkins in the control room as they both stand and introductions are made.

They go into the studio area and Sean leaves us in their hands until he will come back later to check up on us.

"Come on guys!" Pete claps his hands and he cannot stand still he is that excited.

"This is going to be hard work." Joe begins "And right now I need to go pass out in a corner somewhere and sleep."

"Joe spent the night hanging out with Audrey." I tell Pete who pushes Joe and winks at him.

"I am not going to keep on repeating myself we did just hang out and Pete please stop winking at me or I will punch you!" Joe sighs and looks at Justin who is listening to our conversation.

"Ready are we?" He announces to us all and we he begins to talk to us about our sound and the best way he would like us to arrange our vocals and instruments.

Watching the controls I am directed by Brandon to practice my vocals as this is where we will begin first. 

Joe follows Justin into the control room he looks completely shattered and pissed off at the rest of us especially me as I showed the sound guys and Pete the picture I took.

Sitting in the booth I warmed up my vocals by humming then beginning to sing a old show tune song my mom loves. 

Standing up I attempt the higher notes and Pete knocks on the thick glass wall separating us and smiles. 

"Try Calm before the Storm first for practice?" Said Justin through the speakers as he signals me in the control room and I swear I see Joe with his hands on his head eyes closed.

Ok." I nod "We can arrange the songs for the album later here goes!"

Breathing deeply I open my eyes to see everyone watching me and it feels a little intense but we are here for the record. 

Cursing to myself because I wish Joe was a little more excited about all this I hear the opening chords play for the song and I on cue I launch into the first verse.

"Sat outside my front window this stories going somewhere-"

"Too loud you’re making the mic distort stand further back!" Pete's voice cut me off and I see Justin nod at him and look at me ok first go, not so bad I needed to get this perfect.

Trying again I see Andy give me the thumbs up as he sits in the studio with his practice drum pads on his legs waving his drumsticks above his head.

"He's well hung, and I'm hanging-” I begin then suddenly forget the lyric but I shake my head and continue "Well there is a song on the radio that states."

"Wrong lyric." Pete smiles and I flip him off this is going to take a while I look to the lyrics in front of me and stare at them as if to memorize them. 

I freaking wrote this song so I should know it I was putting too much pressure on myself!

I smile as I see Pete hit Joe around the head as he is snoring quietly in his chair which makes the guitarist wave his arms about and almost falls out of his chair.

"Time to get serious!" Pete states and I nod at him and I hear Joe mutter something as the mic picks it up but I barely hear it I just watch as Pete keeps tapping the guitarist on the face.  
Joe sits up off the chair and begins to fight with Pete just like what they would do back in the apartment the three friends and band mates shared. 

Ignoring them as always I continue to sing the song making a few stupid errors until the guys finally stopped bickering and all eyes were on me this was it time to not get scared.


	4. The Pros and Cons of Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first Fall Out Boy fanfic I wrote.
> 
> It is loosely based on the time the band spent two weeks recording their debut album “Take This To Your Grave” and slept on a friend of a friends floor…
> 
> This is one of my all time favourite albums so this is my little homage which I constantly listened to whilst writing this fic.

**Joe**

Taking a nap in the recording studio seemed a good idea at the time but now that it was after three in the morning and I couldn't sleep I was kind of pissed off. 

Today we mainly practised certain songs and tried different styles of tempo as the two sound engineers we were working with Brandon and Justin knew their stuff. 

It seemed so unreal that we were here to record our album which had a few titles but we were not set on one yet. 

This line of conversation usually ended in argument but once we finished a few songs I was sure we would have it all figured out. 

Sitting in the living room back at Audrey's apartment as we had left Smart Studios about two hours ago the place was tidy thanks to Ruben and Candace who had spent the afternoon here. 

Audrey hasn't appeared I don't know if she is in her bedroom or if she is avoiding me but nothing happened last night. 

Sure it was embarrassing but she did seem like the kind of girl I would like to know. 

What let me down was that sure I liked to joke but I was an idiot and usually blushed at anything it was uncontrollable.

Pete had been talking with Ruben outside in the yard and they were still out there now as I could hear their voices carry through the kitchen. 

Patrick was asleep and Andy was munching on some fruit listening to music on a cd player laying on the floor. 

I decide to grab a glass of water in the kitchen knocking Patrick's feet as he slept on the couch I had been sitting on. 

Pete sees me and waves as him and Ruben are sitting on a wall outside and it sounds like I have intruded on something.

I go to walk out but hearing the kitchen door swing open I see Audrey and she looks like he wants to turn and run away from me but I am blocking her exit so she stands there and brushes a few strands of hair off of her face.

"Hey." I begin awkwardly raising my glass of water up at her then replacing it on the kitchen side feeling like an idiot.

Audrey nods at me getting something from the fridge and I watch her as she tries to locate a spoon for her yoghurt I swivel my head round and see Pete and Ruben watching us. 

 

"How did work take you being late?" I break the silence as I look like a tool just standing there with my drink of water and I watch as the guys from the yard come in and walk past us. 

Audrey goes out through the opened French doors and I follow as she lights a cigarette and hands me one as I take it from her fingers and she speaks.

"It was shit my boss went mad at me and I had such a headache from not even drinking a lot."

"Well the few joint we had may have participated in that." I reply smiling at her "I am sorry we made you late to your job"

"No worries." Audrey shakes her head at me "How was it at the studio?"

So we sit there on the wall and talk I tell her how nervous I am to perform my parts tomorrow as we are recording then after today getting used to our sound and set up. 

Audrey nods at me as I am sure I must be boring her but she asks me lots of questions about music and why I play and I feel less awkward in front of her. 

We talk about her college course and how after it she would like to go freelance and take pictures at gigs as she loved to go to them.

I tell her a few gigs I have seen and she is jealous as she is new to it seeing as we were both eighteen and could not buy alcohol or enter some venues. 

It is after five and I look up to see the sky changing from a dark purple colour and the stars dimming as dawn was on its way. 

"I have college at midday tomorrow so I better head off." Begins Audrey who tells me it is kind of cool that we are here and I smile widely at her. 

We get up off the wall at the same time I let her go in first and I wonder if I should acknowledge her by hugging her or something but guess that would be weird as we are still strangers. 

Audrey waves and heads off down the hall to her room and as I push the kitchen door open I hit something that curses and then as I walk in I see Pete, Ruben and Andy on the floor.

"Why did you slam the door into my head?" Whines Pete as he sits up pushing Ruben off him. 

"What are you guys doing?" I retort watching them all sit up then smile at me. 

"We were going to see what you and Audrey were up to but-“

"You were spying on me?" Joe states cutting off Andy "Badly may I add." He dead pans as Pete stands up and wiggles his eyebrows at him.

"You looked so cute together!" Laughs Ruben and I smirk despite myself and tell them we were just randomly chatting and she is interesting but Pete says something crude that makes me growl at him angrily.

Grabbing a blanket from the couch I crash on the floor as far away from the others as possible and try to sleep but cannot because instead I keep recalling what Audrey and I had been chatting about.

So I begin to write song lyrics in my head and they are stupid I smile to myself and eventually pass out. 

Arriving at the studio early after barely any sleep I was surprisingly awake as I knew I had to perfect my rifts and sing backing vocals terribly thanks to my stupid lisp. 

Sean meets us again to give us a run down of what is happening as today will be a long day the first of many to come.

Ruben is taking a call from outside as he is here with us to help oversee it all and take care of our money. 

We saved a bunch to help us eat for the two weeks we are here as the studio is thankfully buying us packs of soft drink to have during our time here. 

"Today is the day gentlemen!" Sean finishes as he tells us he has faith in us and the energy of the studio will guide us.

He cracks up after he says this as he smiles and tells us to "kill it."

Starting with the song "Calm Before the Storm" I practice my parts sitting on the floor with my guitar on my lap strumming away listening to the exchange between Pete and Patrick. 

"How can anyone mishear that?" Patrick asks as this song was his favourite and his personal best he did not like it when Pete teased him sometimes.

"He's well hung and I am hanging on." Sings Pete making Patrick sniggers at him.

"It is up, not on dude." Patrick states giggling.

Me and Andy laugh at the joke and proceed to make some crude claims that makes Patrick look over and tell us to shut up.

It takes us several hours until we are happy with our separate parts and Patrick is happy with his the guy has an amazing voice but like us he wants the album to be perfect. 

Brandon and Justin piece together our separate parts as we proceed to another song it is the afternoon now and Patrick begins on another track and Pete is completing some lyrics he is not happy with on "The Pros and Cons of Breathing".

I especially like this song as I wrote the rift for it after hearing Patrick sing it a few times and me sitting in my room in the apartment. 

 

At the time Pete and Patrick were arguing over something mindless and I focused on this tune and it eventually progressed into the song. 

I chat to Andy as I play the song and we joke about all the cars and girls we will get from making this record.

"How many cars can I have?" I questions.

"A hundred!" Andy cheers drumming his sticks on the tips of his trainers.

"I will have lots of cars!" I sing song and Pete shoots us a look to shut up as he is trying to concentrate.

"But will you have any girls?" Andy teases and I glares at him.

"Let Audrey be your first?" Pete smirks and I stands up gripping hold of the neck of my guitar looking pissed off as Pete laughs.  
"  
Drop it Pete." I warn making the bassist laugh even more. 

"Now that is the wrong attitude." Pete tells me making Andy grin at me "We are not here all that long but it would be good for you if you got-"

"Piss off man!" I yell making Patrick look up and curse as he was in the middle of a sing through and I decide to go outside for a cigarette.

It is early evening now and I as I smoke I watch the traffic past the studio as I am so looking forward to getting this done and then going on tour. 

It was real cool meeting Audrey but things right now are hectic and it pisses me off to say that Pete is kind of right. 

But he is older than me and more use to girls whereas I know I will be perpetually awkward that is my signature. 

I spy Patrick coming out from the studio and he stands opposite me as I finish my cigarette and chuck it in the bin next to the lights.

"You shouldn't let Pete get to you so much." Patrick smiles at me as I give him a look and shrug.

"I don't really the ass just knows how to play me." I say going to make my way back inside but Patrick stops me.

So what is the deal?"

"With what?" I question knowing full well where this was going.

"We all know that what happened with Krista was bad and-"

"I don't want to talk about that I am over her I just want to enjoy myself here and get this band back on the road!" I state.

"Krista was not good." Patrick nods and I nod back not wanting to talk about my one and only relationship from senior school and beyond.

"Audrey is a nice distraction though?" Patrick laughs and I smile at him nodding.

"Sure we had a good conversation or two last night but you guys don't help my chances." I smirk attempting to look like I know what I was talking about. 

"I can put a good word in for you?" Patrick smiles and I take the baseball cap off his head and threaten to chuck it into oncoming traffic.

"Do not even." I yell "I will make a move in my own time." 

"Yeah right casanova!" Patrick teases trying to get his cap back off me as I wave it in front of his face.

"Just don't." I start "I don't need to be thinking about all this right now."

"Ok, ok I get the hint." Patrick smiles as I grudgingly hand back his baseball cap and we walk back inside to make music history or at least get through today.


	5. Homesick At Space Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first Fall Out Boy fanfic I wrote.
> 
> It is loosely based on the time the band spent two weeks recording their debut album “Take This To Your Grave” and slept on a friend of a friends floor…
> 
> This is one of my all time favourite albums so this is my little homage which I constantly listened to whilst writing this fic.

**Andy**

Standing outside Audrey's apartment I stretch my arms high into the air and yawn as it is day three now and I couldn't sleep last night as Joe and Pete had been talking for ages.

I threw my sneakers at them and even the TV remote which sat on the side of the couch but no they ignored me and I grumbled as Patrick had been snoring lightly on the other couch. 

On the way to the studio I stop and we get some chips and hot pockets for the next few days as money is really tight.

I am due to play one of my favourite songs today as I came up with the drum diddy and I am quite proud of it actually as I think it is kinds of cool. 

Nearing the traffic lights I notice a girl on a push bike stop next to the van and as I look back at her she is smiling at me. 

The girl is tall with long blonde hair and she looks really cute as she sits at the lights with us and I wave at her as she smirks back then peddles off leaving me hanging as the light turns green.

"Dude we can go." Pete smirks as I wake up from my daydream and turn left into the studio parking lot.

"What were you looking at?" Joe questions rubbing his eyes.

"There was a girl on a bike." Patrick waves it off "But you wouldn't notice anything."

"Let's go!" I cheer getting out of the van having just finished drinking a can of Mountain Dew too quickly actually perking up my mood as I yelled in the parking lot making Pete and the others laugh at me.

"Calm down dude!" Joe grins at me actually smiling for once he has been in funny mood since we got here.

"This is like going to war!" I yell "Guys we are heading for the trenches!" 

They all roll their eyes at me as we say hi to Sean and meet the engineers in the studio setting up in our usual position for yet another long day. 

Seeing I am up first I head into the sound room where the drums are set up and pull off my tee shirt over my head. 

I hate to play wearing tee shirts and as I sit down on the drum throne I go through my routine of setting them up just how I want them. 

Three hours or so have passed and now since my drum part is complete I have two more to do after Joe and Pete have finished their guitar and bass parts. 

This is a long process and I commend the sound guys as they help us decide if we should do certain things and how to make it better. 

 

Sean sits in today as Ruben is off somewhere for work and he is so positive for the album it is catching how happy he always seems to be. 

Patrick is lost listening to music on a cd player with headphones firmly attached to his head as he makes singing noises and practices the lyrics messing them up a little. 

"I feel homesick." I begin telling Joe as he comes over and sits down with me on the couch in the far corner of the studio. 

"For Chicago?" Jokes Joe "I always love seeing Chicago as we land in our million dollar private jet with all the champagne and hot pockets we have only ever dreamed of!"

"Change champagne for Mountain Dew and we are halfway there my friend." I smile back enjoying yet another random conversation with Joe the dude was funny.

"Yeah but we would miss the van too much." Joe shrugs his shoulders at me "The smell and the good times we had touring round getting lost and breaking down stellar day’s man."

"Oh man those days rocked!" I smirk "The bad processed food and all the chicks."

"Especially the chicks!" Joe dead pans pulling a funny face.

"Groupies all around us.” I cheer making Joe groan at me putting his hands over his face.

"You two are hilarious!" Pete cuts in coming over "If only Joe stopped looking so lovesick and Andy taking all the chicks away from everyone else then it would be more even!"

"I do not look like-"

"I am an animal!" I roar cutting off Joe's impeding rant and making Pete hit me over the head with his notepad and say "Ok, ok your back up get on those drums and knock the brutal out of them!"

It is early morning and I am used to getting barely any sleep just like the others as one of the engineers Brandon is here with us as we listen to the two songs we have completed. 

They are rough but once all the songs are completed they will sort out the minor details and if worse comes to worse we will have to re do the certain track that sounds rubbish. 

I am hoping this all goes well as I said earlier we are at war and of course our record label wants the album out soon too. 

"Ready to carry on?" Brandon questions as he is main ling black coffee so he is wide awake and had been showing Patrick and Joe his collections of peddles and other engineer toys.

"Sending Postcards next?" Stated Patrick "I've been practising that one for a few hours"

Still in a good mood we carry on through the morning with Brandon giving us advice as I am unsure if we are all too wired or too tired to perform but we need all the time we can get here.  
"This is a cool song." Begins Brandon tapping his foot as Patrick is nearing the middle and I see Brandon clap his hands and announce "I have an idea."

After far too many retakes as I actually miss the drums and proceed to launch my sticks over the other side of the sound room that I say I will do it again soon.

Patrick has done his part and he is having a power nap on the couch all the while Pete is winding him up.

Joe takes his guitar and starts to play until Brandon tells them they should try something different in the song for another take. 

"Let's use some pedals?" Joe questions "Get a bit of fuzz up here or distortion!"

It was now after four in the morning and we had all taken to drinking our coffee black and I am sure it was effecting our ability to actually play. 

I had finally laid down my drums and was listening to the noise Joe and Brandon were making with his guitar and Patrick's vocal track.

"That sounds a bit trippy." Pete smiles “We are Fall Out Boy not a Pink Floyd cover band!"

"Pink Floyd are awesome dude!" Joe smirks as the fuzzy sound gets louder and I think we are all broken even though it is only the third day.

Now sunlight it is very warm outside already as if I stay in the studio any more I will want become accustomed to the dark and become a vampire or something.

"Brandon knows his shit." Smiles Joe as he lights a cigarette he got from somewhere seeing how our money does not cover them.

"I am glad we are finally getting the song down as earlier I do not know what was happening I thought I was having a nightmare!" I yawn loudly and watch a few cars drive past us beginning to feel really tired now.

"Those pedals were too advanced for us." Jokes Joe but he stops whatever he was about to say as I follow his gaze to a small car that has parked in the studio car park. 

It is a yellow Yugo and it beeps at us so shrugging at Joe he follows me as we go over and a pretty redhead steps out of the car and leans on her passenger door.

"So what you guys doing here?" The redhead begins and I notice Joe looking behind him almost as if the girl was talking to someone else instead of us.

"We-." I begin to stutter stupidly but the redhead is still smiling at me so I try to relax and say "We are in the studio recording our debut album"

"You’re in a band?" The redhead smiles at us and I see Joe looks like he wants to be anyway but here boy and I thought I was awkward.  
I explain to the redhead whose name is Jenny that we are Fall Out Boy and I can tell she has never heard of us but she will soon.

I notice Joe slink off behind me without saying a single word to Jenny or her friend Aimee who has just got out from the car.

"Hey there." I hear Pete approach us as we chat to the two girls and I see Pete exchanging numbers with both girls and they ask me and I tell them I will get it from him.

"Be cool to hang out sometime? “Aimee smiles at us and both I and Pete nod at them and I see Pete wink at me.

Back inside the studio we have re-record "Homesick at Space Camp" and Pete says he would like to put the word yes in the song. 

But Patrick and Sean who had arrived early argue it as I chat to Joe about those two cute girls.

"You didn't say one word-"

"Leave it!" Joe snaps cutting Andy off "I am tired and I need shower, ok!"

"How can a laid back dude be so uptight?" I joke at Joe who smirks back at me.

"I take my chances." Joe waves his hands around sounding like he wants to change the subject.

"I got there digits." Pete cheers as he has apparently won on shouting yes in the song and he is happy he does this stupid dance as the song plays in the background being pieced together.

"Is this how we dance to this song?" Questions Patrick waving his arms from side to side swaying left and right quickly and on cue we all follow suit and look like we need hospital treatment.

"This will be the homesick dance!" Pete cheers as we all laugh and that calms the air a little as yes we are all tired but we have a long way to go.

"Everyone will be doing this dance on MTV!" Patrick adds a few more moves to the dance until Pete pushes him and he almost falls over onto Joe's guitar but he thankfully doesn't notice.


	6. Where Is Your Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first Fall Out Boy fanfic I wrote.
> 
> It is loosely based on the time the band spent two weeks recording their debut album “Take This To Your Grave” and slept on a friend of a friends floor…
> 
> This is one of my all time favourite albums so this is my little homage which I constantly listened to whilst writing this fic.

**Tegan**

Walking through the college campus I was happy my lecture was finally over as today had been a long day. 

First thing this morning I had a shift at the cafe and then early afternoon till now I have been in a lecture and a practical in the processing room sorting out all my films for my assignment. 

I had a few minutes to spare before I was to meet Ruben at Candace's apartment she shared with a cute couple called Nick and Chloe who were glued to each other. 

They would most probably be out together as the pair rarely left each other's side but I wasn't jealous or anything.

I have dated three guys in my lifetime so far two at senior school and one here from college who is in a few of my classes but avoids me like the plague now.

Being dumped sucked as whenever I saw Paul with a different girl from class I felt myself getting annoyed but I knew I was better off.

Currently single I had no plans to go on the hunt for someone as I was usually far too busy with work or college. 

Suddenly remembering a conversation I overheard from last night when I was in the kitchen reading a book and chain smoking makes me smile. 

It had been between Pete and Joe who were in the living room as Patrick was in the spare room writing some lyrics and Andy was crashed out asleep. 

"Who will you be taking to the launch of our brutally amazing debut album?" I hear Pete question "That Jenny called me today to ask how long I will be around so I may take her?"

"Let's get the album done first we will be going there early tomorrow so I would like to focus more on that." I hear Joe say sounding tired and like he doesn't want to talk about it. 

"You should ask Audrey it be a nice thank you for letting us crash here." Pete teases "But you will have to talk to her to do that so I doubt it will happen anytime soon."

"Dude piss off!" I hear Joe groan "Audrey is really sweet but she has her own life we have just invaded it for a little while she has no real interest in us"

"Stop being so negative!" Pete states "You should try and hang out with her more."

"You just focus on the redhead and I will focus on Audrey-"

"Slip of the tongue there dude?" Questions Pete.

"Focus on the band I meant!" Joe yells and I hear muffled laughter from Pete.

 

The voices stop and I try to look like I have heard nothing as Pete steps through the kitchen door and seeing me plasters a huge grin on his face. 

This guy is such a trouble maker I could not imagine what he was like at school? 

I bet he was one of those guys who teased girls by pulling their bra strap or tugging at their hair to make it messy. 

"You alright?" Pete smirks at me as I nod back and try to look busy so he will take the hint and leave me be this guy won't be winding me up any time soon.

"We are not too loud in there are we?" Pete continues looking down at me as I begin to blush as he must have known I had been at least listening a little bit.

"It's fine." I mumble trying not to catch his gaze as I can see him watching me as I grab hold of the book I had been reading and fiddle with the pages of the stupid self-help book.

"Are you studying?" Pete questions as he tries to look at the book and I place it behind me on the kitchen counter.

"No it is just something Candace leant me to read not your thing at all." I smile giving him a look that this conversation has ended.

"Oh right." Pete nods then asks "When are you free next?"

"I am working a double shift tomorrow and I have a lecture." I shrug my shoulders at Pete and he nods.

"Well if you have a little while free it be cool to show you the studio do you know where it is?" Pete asks and I smile back he has an infectious grin.

"Sure Ruben has mentioned it to me and have been past it countless times." I begin "Thanks for the offer but wouldn't I get in the way?"

"Of course not the company would be good for us all." Pete smirks.

"If I can I will do-"

I stop talking as Joe opens the door quickly and looks from me to Pete whose grin I swear was resembling something of a Cheshire cat.

"Is he bothering you?" Jokes Joe and I smile back at him shaking my head.

"No me and Audrey were just chatting." Pete smirks as he places an arm around my shoulder and I watch as Joe suddenly looks very uncomfortable then leaves the kitchen quickly.

Arriving outside the small apartment Candace shared am meet by Ruben as it is really cool to be able to spend some time with him but I know he is more here for Candace than me. 

We all head inside and sit in Candace's large bedroom as she switches on her radio and pulls a funny face.

"Nick and Chloe are next door." Candace explains as she makes kiss kiss noises and I roll my eyes. 

"Jealous are we?" Ruben smirks and a look passes between them that I do not want to interpret.

"Get a room you two." I joke smiling to myself as I sounded a lot like Pete for a second there.

"We are in a room-"

"Three is a crowd!" Cut in Ruben talking over Candace who was all giggles around him. 

"I can go?" I whine feeling exactly like a third wheel.

"Calm down." Ruben smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

The rest of the afternoon is spent listening to Ruben and Candace chat and my mind drifts to Joe and I spend a good while thinking about him and how shy he is which is kind of cute. 

I say my farewells a little after that and head back off to work for my next shift oh I do lead an exciting life.

Work goes very slow as I sit behind the counter and watch people pass the shop and nearing the end of my shift as the manager closes I get an idea.

I ask if I can take the leftover food which I usually either eat myself or chuck away and take Pete up on his offer of going to the studio. 

It had absolutely nothing to do with seeing Joe as I hadn't been thinking about him for most of the day at all who was I kidding? 

I check my reflection in the bathroom mirror of the cafe and grabbing the bag of food I decide on the spot that I will do this so I catch the nearest bus to the studio.

As I walk from the bus stop I see Joe standing outside it is early evening the sky getting darker and a warm breeze playing around with the litter on the pavement. 

Crossing the road I see he has noticed me and I decide this is a terrible idea as I grip hold of the plastic bag.

"Hey!" Joe calls at me as I grin madly at him and I know I look like a huge idiot.

"Hello!" I continue smiling at him then wave the bag in front of us "Pete had said it was ok for me to come by and well I just finished my shift and there were a lot of leftover food so I decided to bring some?"

 

"Ah cool!" Joe grins at me "Thanks so much that is a sweet idea!" Then he leans down and tries to hug me as I hug him back and feel like I do not want to let go as I inhale his smell of deodorant and smoke. 

Realizing we have been like this for far too long I pull away quickly and I see Joe isn't blushing but he has a cute smile on his face. 

"Let's go in and I introduce you to the engineers!" Joe states as I follow behind him telling myself this was the best idea I have ever had in ever.

Walking through the reception area behind Joe we go down a long corridor until we reach a set of doors then go through and I see we are in the studio. 

It is bigger than I imagined with sections dedicated to different instruments the sound room and lots of other things I had no idea what they did. 

I notice Pete as he seems me walking next to Joe and he comes running over as Patrick was in the middle of singing and he had a really good voice.

"So you decided to come along?" Pete nudges me then I see him look at Joe so I decided to speak.

"I bought leftover food from the cafe just subs and junk like that." I tail off as Andy comes over and Patrick has stopped singing.

"Food." Yelled Andy excitedly clapping his hands like a small child, even though he was quite tall it looked very endearing.

"There." I hand him the bag and the guys all tuck in and I notice a guy appear from one of the smaller rooms.

"Hi there I'm Brandon an engineer here at the studio." The guy waves at me and I smile back.

"I am Audrey." I begin "I am a friend of Ruben's-"

"And the band!" Cuts in Pete smirking at Brandon.

"These guys are crashing at mine whilst the album is being made." I explain to Brandon as the guys continue to stuff their faces.

"Oh right." Brandon laughs "I have heard the guys mention you I thought you was one of their girlfriend?"

Four sets of eyes all look at Joe who is in between enjoying a sub and I just look at the floor as this was not what I wanted to happen yet another awkward moment. 

Once the food has been eaten Patrick returns to the sound booth and mic to sing and I go to sit at the couch on the other side of the room. 

 

Joe follows and sits down with me and I notice Brandon and Pete watching us but I think I am just being over paranoid. 

The song Patrick is singing is called "Dead On Arrival" it is a really fun one to play live!" Joe tells me and I find myself listening as he explains that it was one that both Pete and Patrick collaborated on and only today have they gotten the final lyrics down.

"Sounds cool!" I smile not knowing what else to say but watching as Patrick finishes singing and Brandon and Pete clap loudly at him. 

Patrick comes over and I find myself not looking him in the eye as he tells Joe he is up next and Joe does this fake yawn stands up and goes off. 

I did want Patrick to go follow him but instead he sits down next to me.

"Thanks for the food!" He begins adjusting his glasses on his nose as he speaks to me.

"No problems I thought I come and say hi I will be going-"  
"Oh no!" Patrick cries “Stay here for a while be cool to see someone different here for a bit"

"I've got a lot of course work to finish." I say which is only half true but I was beginning to feel a bit stupid for being here.

"Joe would like it if you stayed?" Grinned Patrick and I cannot believe this he is as bad as Pete?!

"Ok." I eventually say "Just a little while longer then I am off."

Six hours have passed since I got here and I have been awake for over sixteen hours it was after two in the morning yet I was having such a laugh. 

Sure Pete had decided to wind me up but Joe and Andy had been hanging with me in between takes as they complete the songs "Dead on Arrival" and were messing around with a few other songs I never got told the names of.

I find myself humming along to one and I look to my left to see Joe smiling widely at me as he watches me and I see Andy standing announcing "Oh look I am up next!"

He leaves us alone and I try not to laugh as that was the worst acting I have ever seen as Joe is smiling at me and me at Andy we must have looked really stupid. 

But I don't care right this second as I am doing something fun I couldn't wait to tell Candace what I have been up to?


	7. Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things To Do Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first Fall Out Boy fanfic I wrote.
> 
> It is loosely based on the time the band spent two weeks recording their debut album “Take This To Your Grave” and slept on a friend of a friends floor…
> 
> This is one of my all time favourite albums so this is my little homage which I constantly listened to whilst writing this fic.

**Pete**

Laughing out loud with my head lifted up so I could see the bright clear blue sky I felt good it had taken a while but I had finally gotten there. 

Smirking at Patrick who was winding up Joe whose mood had changed since Audrey had come round to the studio to see us but we all knew she wanted to spend some time with Joe. 

Two days had passed and we were nearing the end of our first week living here either in the studio or on Audrey's living room floor. 

For those two whole days my mind has been busy finishing lyrics and chatting to Jenny on my cell whenever she called me. 

The redhead was pretty despite the fact I liked blonde's usually but I wasn't about to ignore her because of that any attention either way was a good thing. 

Ruben had been extra busy helping to arrange our latest tour we will be hitting out on right after the album has been completed. 

His spare time was spent hanging with Audrey's friend Candace is seemed like they had a lot of history between them but whenever we bought it up he would complain. 

I figured we all have our things as whenever we chat to Joe about Audrey he goes all funny and blushes like an idiot.

I was having fun texting Jenny and talking about my soon-to-be fame and her college studies and she keeps inviting me to lots of parties. 

It would be some kind of awesome to actually take her up on the offer but we are busy and I know the others wouldn't like a few hours off to party down.

Seeing Sean's face as we play through "Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today" he look impressed as he was tapping his hands on the counter. 

"That sounds awesome!" He yells over Andy drumming like he is possessed.

"It's brutal!" I yell back excitedly just as the others stop playing and I catch the confused look Patrick gives me. 

"Brutal!" I shout even louder than before "its means this album needs to be the bomb!" I explain nodding my head enthusiastically at my friends and Sean.

"So brutal means it is good?" Questions Patrick making Joe curse at him and chuck an empty plastic bottle at him.

As a confused looking Patrick goes to record his vocal track I sit with Andy and Joe as Justin the engineer is helping our lead singer sound good. 

"Do you remember one of our earlier gigs?" Joe smirks at me and Andy who nod for him to continue. 

"The time where one of the kids took Patrick's hat off his head and decided to dance with it waving around his head."

"Oh yeah that was a good gig!" Nods Andy “More than just Chris was there so it actually equaled a gig!"

"Did Patrick get his hat back?" Joe questions "I think I was too busy jumping around with my guitar above my head to care about it."

"Yeah a lot of things do pass you by Joe." I deadpan getting the rise I wanted from my friend in return.

"I just cannot stand still when I play man." Joe grumbles "I can't stand still for long ever."

"Unless Audrey is next to you." Andy grins and I go to high five him but Joe decides to launch himself at him and the pair wrestle on the floor like little children.

Hearing my cell phone go off I kick Joe on the leg as him and Andy are still on the floor and it is beginning to look a little suspicious. 

Checking the screen I notice it is Jenny calling me so waving at Patrick and Sean I decide to head out into the reception area so I could hear her better. 

"Hi how are you?" Jenny calls down the phone and I break into a smile.

"I'm fine at the studio, how was your lecture?" I ask passing the time.

"Boring as hell!" Jenny giggles at me "What are you fine guys up to this weekend besides being in the studio?"

"Living at the studio." I state "Being a rock star isn't all parties!"

"Talking of which." Jenny begins "Saturday night there is a party I think you guys need to come along to!"

"We can't get away-"

"Even for like an hour or two?" Cuts in Jenny and she proceeds to convince me otherwise with a few comments I will remember for a long while.

Ending the call I tell her we will come along for a little while as hey even we needed a break of some sort and attending a random college party fitted that exactly.  
"  
If you hadn't already noticed." Began Patrick looking around the studio after I just told him the great news "But we are busy here."

"Two hours tops!" I state and I see Joe nodding his head at least I have someone else on my side.

"That is another song for the mixing studio we are getting there guys." Sean claps his hands together as he comes over he is taller than all of us and I think we maybe a bit in awe with him.

"We hardly get any sleep what will spending a bit of time at a party do?" Andy pipes up and I know he too is on my side.

"What's this?" Sean questions as we mutter amongst ourselves.

"Got invited to a party at a local college we are deciding on going for a little bit-"

"I tell you guys what." Sean begins winking at Patrick who looks a little pouty "Get two more songs out of the way and you guys can go to this party!"

"Yes sir!" Jokes Joe who jumps as Sean places one of his hands on his arms and begins to laugh loudly making us all join in at the same time.

"You sure it is ok?" Patrick asks "My girlfriend won't be happy."

Andy makes a whipping motion with his hand which continues the stupid laughter and even gets a smirk out from Patrick. 

So it is all agreed we decide on another two songs to see us through the rest of the night and day as we took a lot of time with the last song the perfectionists we are we wanted it to be right.

Sitting on the floor next to one of the sound booths that Andy was currently occupying laying down the drum track. 

I began to tap my fingers on my knees to the song as I had been half listening to Patrick who was sitting next to me but he was on the phone to his girlfriend.

Bree was new on the scene and Patrick had been very quiet about her existence until she arrived with him one day for practice and the rest is history. 

Right now he was cooing down the phone at her and I was so wanted to shout something rude at him so she heard and it got him in trouble. 

It seemed Patrick jumped hoops for Bree which is part of a relationship I guess but she wasn't my type even though that had nothing to do with anything. 

Smiling I look up as I hear Joe and Andy singing along badly to the track "Grenade Jumper" which is in its final stages and the last song of the day. 

"See!" Patrick states as he is finally disconnected from his phone "Shake your ass does not sound right."

"Shake your ass Chris?" Andy yells and Joe collapses into a childish giggle.

"Hey Chris!" Joe shouts once his giggles have subsided " Did I ever tell you guys how I came up with the idea for this track?"  
"No never." I deadpan.

"I haven't heard! Sean smirks and Joe inhales deeply "Let me explain."

Cutting a long story short Joe was at the apartment we shared with Patrick both just chatting about mindless rubbish until Joe decides to come up with a fan based song. 

Joke is we never had many fans back then only Chris who is a close friend of ours and has been with us from day one.

We have played it a few times recently to crowds who have liked it so it was owed pride and place on the record. 

"It is a cool song!" Sean tells us then says to Joe "Good story man."

The guitarist in question begins to go red as he cannot take a compliment or anything and I smirk at him as he drifts off into the background gripping onto his guitar. 

"I hope this party is cool." I begin "Be good to have a break guys."

"Just don't forget why you are here!" Sean nods at us "But yeah have a little fun."

The party is walking distance from the studio in a small apartment block a few streets away as Jenny meets us here and so does Audrey.

Joe had spent at least two hours deciding how to invite her until I asked Ruben for her number and called her myself then chucked the phone at Joe telling him to just go for it. 

Looking forward to this as it is a college party apparently and hey even a few people may recognize us? 

Following me and Jenny we all walk to the apartment with Patrick glued to his phone again I almost want to rip it out his hand and chuck it in the street. 

It is almost nine and the sky is getting darker as we approach the right block of apartments and head up a flight of stairs. 

I can hear the music even before we get to the door as Jenny informs me these blocks are filled with students so the party will be going all night.

"We have a curfew." Mumbles Andy smiling at me as I widen my eyes at him telling him to shut up! 

Why do these guys have to embarrass me at every opportunity?

I notice Patrick has finally finished his call again as he messes around with one of his many baseball caps he owns and I look to my left and sigh at Joe who isn't saying anything to a bored looking Audrey I needed to raise the morale here.

 

"Come on guys!" I cheer making Jenny smile at me as we reach a white door and she knocks hard on it. 

I look to Joe then wink at him as he looks back at me blankly and I see Audrey watch us then as I wink at her she stares at her feet those two were well suited to each other.

Both shy and awkward it was the making of another song whatever was happening with them. 

Finally the door opens to reveal a random guy who ushers us all into the apartment what is filled with people, booze and balloons all over the floor.

As we all head inside I look round and notice Joe is holding Audrey's wrist maybe just in case she turns around and runs away I am unsure I nod at Patrick who raises a single eyebrow in reply. 

Hours later and things are getting fuzzy I have been glued to Jenny's side all evening and it seems time has escaped us all as I lean away from her mouth to breath for a few seconds. 

The apartment is really filled up and I cannot see any of the other guys which at the moment doesn't bother me as Jenny leans towards me and we make out again. 

"You’re a real good kisser." Jenny smiles at me as I think that is what she says but I just nod and go back to where we was. 

"Hey!" An arm grabs me and I spin round from my seated position on the floor in the hallway to see Patrick wide eyed looking around the apartment widely like a caged animal.

"I cannot find my baseball cap!" Patrick yells making a few people around him cheer and he curses at them it must be bad when Patrick swears.

"Where is Andy and Joe?" I question scanning the hallway and seeing no familiar faces.

I stand up as sitting on the floor was hurting my ass and Jenny follows me as I grab her hand we follow Patrick who I think is trying to get his cap back. 

In the kitchen I see Joe and Audrey who are actually talking to each other and Joe is leaning down right into her face is he.

"Hey Joe!" Patrick shouts across the room and Audrey moves just as Joe aims for her and then misses planting a kiss on her left shoulder not her face. 

Not caring I burst out laughing as Audrey moves away and quickly exits the kitchen and Patrick begins to slow clap at Joe who is beetroot red and not very happy.

"What the-"

"Way to go man." I cheer still holding Jenny's hand I lean over and kiss her and she obliges back I look round and Joe is storming off.

 

"I still want my hat back." Patrick pouts then darts off as he must have located one of his prized possessions.

"Your friends are weird. Jenny giggles in my ear and I feel a little put out at this but let it go as she didn't know them how I did.

Much later in the evening and I check my phone to see that Ruben has called me several times but I am a bit drunk to care and am on the lookout for Jenny who I have lost.

The small apartment is filled with a lot of people I do not know or care to know right now. 

Last I saw Andy was with some tall blonde girl in one of the corners of the kitchen and Patrick was still looking for his hat.

Audrey was sitting alone and I decide to sit next to her as she looks a little lost and she is the first familiar face I have seen in like ages.

"Hey." I smile sitting down uninvited next to her but she smiles at me anyway.

"Where is Joe?" I ask her as she looks her feet and shrug.

"Are you having fun?" I wink and nudge her arm making her look up at me.

Audrey just nods but I follow her gaze as she sees Joe walk past us and he looks back and I wonder what he is thinking as his eyebrows furrow and a nasty expression darkens his face. 

It is there things happen so quickly that I look to my right to see Audrey stare at me wide eyed as I look back to see some guy has grabbed me and pulled me to my feet.

"I hear you have been spending some time with my girlfriend dude?" The guy is taller than me with short spiky black hair and his face is invading mine.

"Let me go." I warn him "I have no idea who or what you are on about?" 

I see Audrey looking around the room as some people have stopped dancing or drinking to look at what is happening here maybe a fight.

"Do you know Jenny?" The guy sneers at me and then my drunken brain arranges itself so it clicks just when the guy decides to smack me around the head.

"Dude!" I pull away from him knocking into Audrey who loses her footing and falls to the floor.

"You don't know how to treat woman it seems." The guy growls at me pushing me again getting me very annoyed as I see Joe helping Audrey up then nods at me.

"Look I don't want to-" I get cut off as I feel contact with a fist as it hits me hard around my face and then I see the guy get a bottle to his head as I see Joe hit him with it. 

The guy reacts quickly by dropping me and then going for Joe and a big fight erupts around us.

I hear Audrey scream as we see Joe get punched in the face as he is rushing around hitting people the guys likes to stick up for his friends. 

I and Audrey take Joe outside where we left the guy attacking someone else and Audrey sits with Joe on the floor as he his holding his nose in pain.

The guy didn't bust it but there is some blood on his face and I watch as they both talk in low voices and I just know this is a good bonding moment for them they look cute together. 

"What the-" I turn to see Patrick is outside now and he has found his hate he looks from me to Joe who is still on the floor and Audrey is now hugging him.

"Let me explain on the walk home." I deadpan then add "We have lost our designated driver."


	8. Chicago is So Two Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first fan fic story I wrote about Fall Out Boy.
> 
> it is loosely based on the time the band spent two weeks recording their debut album "Take This To Your Grave" and slept on a friend of a friends floor...
> 
> This is one of my all time favourite albums so this is my little homage which I constantly listened to whilst writing this fic.

**Joe**

Hearing a loud horn I open one eye which reveals that I am still in the white van outside it smells as usual and I think maybe my sneakers have something to do with that.

I roll over onto my back almost falling off the back seats as I am feeling more awake now and my body aches from the position it has spent a few hours sleeping in. 

Sitting upright I begin to piece together last night and I curse as I can vividly see in my mind how I had tried it on with Audrey which was the reason why I had come out her to crash. 

I was a little annoyed at everyone and so I stalked out here to calm down and then hide as that was what I did when I made an idiot out of myself. 

My nose hurts as I recall the fight and smile to myself at the memory of hitting that guy who looked like he wanted to hurt Pete with the beer bottle it was a nice touch. 

Audrey who had gotten up from sitting next to me on the couch had come over and yelled at me as I had felt blood drip from my nose but it was nothing some tissue couldn't fix or failing that my t shirt. 

Wow had Audrey shouted at me to go to casualty or something but she had looked really worried about me after the fight was finally broken up. 

Yet she did not understand that I had to look out for Pete and of course the guy totally deserved what was happening to him. 

Beer and being rejected had maybe been a deciding factor as obviously I felt humiliated and maybe fighting had made me feel better. 

But having said that as I shake my head to myself and rub my eyes having not drunk any beer then I would not had decided to lean over and try my luck. 

Yes alcohol should not help you judge things as that so does not work but we all constantly do it and the face Audrey pulled as I tried to kiss her will haunt me for a long time. 

Not knowing the time and wanting a cigarette I try to locate my pack of smokes and phone which I can find neither and cursing to myself I lazily step out from the van. 

It is a warm morning and I shield my eyes as the sun’s rays blind me and cursing I step back into the van I guess I can stay here for a little while longer just close my eyes again.

Hearing banging on the window I open my eyes to see Pete wave at me as the guys all come and sit in the van which wakes me up again. 

I notice Andy who looks a bit smug of himself but doesn't look arrogant with it even this early in the morning. 

"Someone looks like they woke up on the wrong side of the van." Pete begins grinning at me and I know then I am in trouble.

"Where did you go?" I pass the question on to Andy who shrugs and mentions something about the girl he was with until I started the fight.

"It was his fault." I point at Pete who informs me I am his guardian angel and I roll my eyes at him. 

"You’re an idiot." Patrick says encourages my good mood "You frightened Audrey-"

"She was so pissed with you!" Pete cuts in and I shake my head remembering our argument of me going to hospital and I had been drunken rambling as she waved her hands at me.

"This is all well and good." Patrick begins shouting over Pete "But we need to get back to the studio and pretty quickly we have work to do guys!"

Andy drives us to the studio as he tells us he had met the girl he had hung out with in the kitchen and they just chatted the whole time. 

He had not seen the fight until it was ending and some guys had jumped in and on top of me to put a stop to it. 

"I had been talking to this really cool guy about music." Cut in Patrick "But then I saw you beating this guy up and I remember feeling like I am so glad I am not at college"

"Yeah all it would be is parties and fights and we will have all of that when we go on tour and the future ahead of us!" Pete cheers making Andy do the same and make the van swerve as I curse loudly at them.

"Either way it was a good party." Pete nods as I glare at him as he is making my headache worse and I am in dire need for a cigarette.

Money is running out fast and we have to become tight to make it last and right now I am pissed off. 

"We need to decide how to play this." Begins Patrick looking a bit frightened like Audrey had been last night.

"Sean will be fine." Pete wavers "He knew we were off out we just need to work hard today!"

"But you." Pete points at me "You need to apologise to Audrey for trying to eat her face last night oh god you are bad-"

"Hey." Patrick stops me as I cut Pete off and aim to hit him as I am in no mood for this and he knows just how to embarrass me even though I can do it perfectly myself. 

I notice Justin coming out from he building as he waves at us as I push Pete away he tells us Sean wants us to go see him.

Walking into the office we set foot in on our first day I see Sean smiling at us all so I felt the worry leave me as I thought he would yell at us or something for wasting his time. 

 

He continues to smile as we all take a seat opposite him and I watch Andy as he fiddles with his phone then replaces it into his jeans pocket.

"So did you have a good time?" Sean smiles at us all as my three band mates all look at me and I roll my  
.  
"Well you all got a bit of partying out of your system and now you guys have one week left here to finish the album!" Sean carries on at us "I am here to help you as I think the album kicks ass”

"So does Joe!" Jokes Pete as I shake my head at him angrily.

"Is that why you have dried blood on your face?" Sean asks me waving a hand over his face.

On cue the rest of the table all begin to talk at once as I lean back in my chair and fold my arms over my chest. 

"So who was you defending?" Begins Sean smirking at me " Pete or this Audrey?!

"Well." I smirk back "I hit the guy with a bottle and humiliated myself in front of Audrey so I couldn't defend anyone!"

"You did it for me." Pete laughs "You kicked ass!"

"Can we just forget it?" I groan "I have a massive headache right now."

"Oh stop being so modest!" Patrick laughs at me.

Walking into the studio we get back on track as I try to fall asleep in the couch and we all share cans of 7 Up as I said we are totally broke. 

The next song is decided and we chose to try a song called "Saturday" it is one that Patrick kept hidden as he wrote it a while ago and decided to keep it close to himself. 

He has told us it was a personal song about not going to college and how it all made him feel being out here in real life. 

No more school. 

Andy likes the drum in this one and he begins to practice loudly as Pete keeps berating him about last night but Andy is saying nothing. 

I am a little jealous but I would not say that out loud to anyone as I lay on the couch and close my eyes.

I overhear as Pete decides wisely to leave me alone as he talks to Patrick and the engineers about the song not actually being called "Saturday" and all the other titles it was known as. 

I listen as Pete tries to shout and he want to on this specific track so he and Justin try to make it work but argue and joke as Patrick sings the chorus over and over. 

I stay on the couch laying there looking up at the ceiling wondering how I am going to avoid Audrey as I cannot see her again. 

I kind of wish this was the end of the week already and we were on our way back to Chicago. 

In the end Pete does shout on the track and it does sound cool as he likes to wail and it is one of the first tracks we do this. 

He comes and sits with me after we sit and chat about the first band we were in together called Armor Angelus where I had played bass and Pete would wail a lot. 

We both were very much into the same kind of music mostly punk bands from the early eighties. 

My favourite band of all time was "The Smiths" and I had an idea for a tattoo piece relating to the band but that was for something in the near future. 

"Dude you ok?" Andy questions as he comes over and sits with me making Pete stands and goes to wind up Patrick who is still singing in front of us. 

"I am fine." I smile as I sit up from the couch "Just need something to eat and I will be fine.

Looking over at Pete and Patrick who have their arm over each other's shoulder as they chant together "me and Pete" making Justin laugh.

I turn to Andy and ask "So who was that girl-"

"How about you and Audrey?" Andy cuts in and asks making me push him hard to change the subject as I didn't want to talk about it right now.

But Andy does not let it lie as he continues to fire questions at me and then Pete must hear as he comes back over and laughs at me.

"I will have to teach you a few things." Pete states “Your flirting skills need more work."

I do not reply as this guy is one of my best friends but he is such a pain in the ass at the moment.

I ignore him as me and Andy talk about anything but the party last night which makes Pete roll his eyes.

"I am surprised that either of you can get chicks or laid for that matter!" Pete motions to me and Andy and we both freeze up a little making Pete laugh.

"Don't forget." I begin smiling "That Jenny had a boyfriend!"

It is Pete's turn to roll his eyes and then Andy talks about the girl he met and we all listen as we cannot believe Andy how can he be so awkward like us but confident as well. 

A little later we break for a bit and as I go outside to get some fresh air as I see Ruben who is back and he has apparently heard all about me and Audrey and I am sure I know by who.  
"Do you miss her?" Ruben asks me as I give him a blank look.

I follow him back inside as I am confused and see Ruben shake hands with Sean and as I step into the studio I recognize the petite blonde looking at me and my friends all smirk at me.

I just glare at them as I am not prepared to see Audrey right now I am sure my nose is still bloodied. 

But then I see Audrey is staring at me as I must still be pulling a evil face as her eyebrows raise at me then she turns back to face Ruben. 

I find myself walking over to her as I approach Audrey and I smile at her hoping for her not to run away from me again as I catch her staring at my face and on cue I go red. 

I look next to me to see Pete is holding his hands under his chin making a stupid pouty face aimed at me and he is really trying to push me and it is working. 

I am due to play soon so I instead move away from the others to my beloved couch and luckily she follows without me looking like a loser trying to wave her over. 

"I am sorry about last night." Audrey begins even before she sits down next to me.

"It's ok." I reply looking at her face as she smiles at me "I was ok enough not to go to casualty but was stupid enough to fight that guy"

"You was sticking up for Pete which was brave I guess." Audrey trails off and I know I am losing her but don't want to talk about my bad attempt at trying to kiss her.

"Besides that it was cool to let off some steam at the party." I begin to her and she nods.

"Yeah not been to a party in a while what with work and it was not as good as the one we had at mine." 

"Of course." I wink at Audrey who gives me a funny look and I wonder why the hell did I do that?

We then not mention what happened at all but I explain to her about Pete and that girl Jenny who already had the boyfriend he sure does find them. 

As we joke at the bassists expense he just shrugs at us as he overhears Audrey laughing and comes over to hand her a can of 7 UP.

But Pete stays as I get called up and a part of me wants to stay there as Patrick is yelling at me to get up off of my lazy ass and Audrey smirks at me as Pete takes my place on the couch.

In between my playing the song I hear broken conversation between Pete and Audrey and I send him a mental message to not embarrass me. 

They are speaking about food and then I see Audrey stand up and says something to Pete who nods his head at her then she goes to leave. 

But she turns left and walks right up to me as I see Patrick watching us and she smiles at me awkwardly but then says.

"I had a real good time at the party with you Joe and I hope we can hang out just the two of us again before you go." 

Did I just hear that right? 

I must have had a funny or an amazed look on my face as Audrey gives me a long look as I have stopped playing completely and I am sure everyone is watching us.

"See you all!" Audrey winks at me then turns round after handing me the 7 UP can then leave with Ruben who is behind her making rude gestures with his hands aimed at me.

Evening rolls round again as we are well under way recording this album and the next track off the album which will be a crowd pleaser I know it "Grand Theft Autumn/ Where is Your Boy" which has actually become a great song to play live. 

Sean is still here spending time with us as we replay the song over a dozen times but it isn't all my fault. 

But all I can think about now is Audrey and what she had said to me but it wasn't like I could drop everything and act on it.

Sure I would see her again but we do spend more time here than at her apartment and when we are there she is either at work or got a ton of college work. 

Also I am too much of a wimp to do anything I really am a sad human being really. 

I have said it before and I will a million times over I suck. 

Pete and Andy were better at this than me and hell even Patrick had a girlfriend which was good for him and all but yeah I needed to focus more on this right now than girls. 

The song we are playing originally went with "Where is your man" but after many jokes of us still being boys and Sean's interjections we went with boy and Pete eventually agrees.

The guy can obsess a lot but unlike me it isn't over strange things like collecting guitar knob and other crap but I guess we can all be a bit ocd at times. 

Not really wanting to think about my ocd's right now I decide to chat to Andy who has woken up more now and he is being really hyper and quite funny. 

As we wait around to play the final touches to the track as we screwed a few parts up we both sing along to the song pretty badly as we mix up lyrics. 

But this song is really good for the album even though it sounds a bit more poppy than the other tracks but the rifts even it out. 

It is one of Patrick's songs who states the lyrics can be believable to anyone and it is fun to play when you get it right. 

"Joe stop looking so." Patrick begins and cuts himself off then says "I sounded like Chris Farley then!" as he begins to laugh and we all nod in agreement.

It is early morning when we crash and decide to stay here at the studio as Pete and Patrick chat with the engineers and I try really hard to fall asleep. 

But since coming here my mind has been filled with useless worries and a certain petite blonde.

I groan to myself as I cannot sleep at all it has been a few hours and I am jealous of whoever is snoring loudly right now I think it is either Andy or Justin?

Trying to relax I focus on the faint noises of cars from outside but then hear Audrey and what she had said to me earlier today making me groan even louder in frustration


	9. Grenade Jumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first fan fic story I wrote about Fall Out Boy.
> 
> it is loosely based on the time the band spent two weeks recording their debut album "Take This To Your Grave" and slept on a friend of a friends floor...
> 
> This is one of my all time favourite albums so this is my little homage which I constantly listened to whilst writing this fic

**Andy**

It is Tuesday now two days since the party and in our final week we are all going crazy like I suspected and I will forever quote that making this record was very much in fact "like going to war". 

Spending time in close proximity with my three best friends and the engineers all the time of the day and things will start to go bad. 

Like little silly arguments over the cans of 7 Up to Pete spending a lot of his time pissing off Joe which was amusing but was starting to get trying on us all.

Sure it is so great we are finally doing this and had time to chill at the party but Joe winds Pete up about Jenny and we haven't seen Audrey for two days as we haven't gone back to the apartment yet. 

Apparently Audrey did say she would bring food for us and she did in the form of leftovers hand delivered by Ruben. 

He had been telling me yesterday that he is hanging out with Candace in the little free time he has available. 

From going to see a local band or hanging out at Audrey's apartment when she is most probably at work or college. 

They were close friends who had kind of dated but it was never confirmed and Ruben had been very light on the details and I hadn't pushed him unlike Pete who had found a new prey as Joe was beginning to bore him.

It was good to see Ruben not moaning or shouting into his phone he was a cool guy which helped in this business we had found ourselves in the music business. 

Because we had practically run out of money now Justin and Brandon had brought in some peanut butter and jam for us to eat to help us get through the day. 

It was hard times but we were three quarters of the way through to completing the album and getting back to Chicago. 

Sean was still being amazing helping us putting his input in each track and Ruben had hung around to give Joe the cigarettes he got him to try and help him calm down. 

Patrick has been talking to his girlfriend for countless hours in between his takes singing as he did miss her a lot. 

We had finished the small tour and then after two days chilling we had come here to record it had seemed like a blur. 

"Hey guys what do you think of Chloe stopping by for a day?" Patrick asks us all as we pause for a break.

"Sounds good to me" I nod.

I notice Joe mumble something as he isn't calming down as much as we all hoped for such a down to earth guy he can freak out something fierce sometimes.

It is obvious he is worked up all over Audrey but doesn't like to talk about it and Pete knows how to get to him. 

I never heard from he girl at the party and I cannot remember her name even let alone I never had any alcohol I just got caught up with other things instead.

Ruben comes back into the studio a little later with Sean at his side as we all sit with the engineers who have helped us so much they are really cool dudes. 

"The time is on us now guys!" Announces Brandon who smiles at us as we all nod and process this as we need to move forward.

"I hear you guys will be going to tour right after this?" Begins Justin smiling at us " No rest for the wicked eh?"

"Going on tour is such an adventure!" States Pete slamming a hand on Patrick's back almost making him fall over from the force.

"I'm looking forward to be able to sleep in." Joe dead pans.

"Dude your always sleeping!" I snap back at him but seeing his face I begin to chuckle.

"When this album drops our gigs will become totally sold out on minutes and all the chicks the chicks!" Pete roars and Patrick gives him a look then pats him on his head like he is a confused child.

"On that note I need a cigarette." Joe drawls yawning then exiting stage left from the studio doors.

I follow him saying I need some air and more intelligent conversation as Ruben sticks his finger up at me and I clap my hands at him like a proud parent.

It is yet another sunny day here the air is getting warm and I stand and nod as Joe sees I have creeped up next to him and we stand in silence together for a few minutes until I cannot take it any more.

"Talking about touring again is making all this so real it is crazy." I begin folding my arms over my chest happy with my opening statement.

"Maybe we will meet some cute chicks whilst we are away?" Joe replies looking up at me and smirking as I roll my eyes at him and tut.

"Would the sudden interest in girls have anything to do with a certain blonde?" I question getting it right first time as I see Joe squirm next to me, it is a pretty funny sight.

"Well." Joe looks up and stops hopping from one foot to the other "Audrey had made her feelings pretty clear the day after the party."

Oh shit she had turned him down and now he is telling me that is why he has been acting like a bit of a tool and moping about. 

But just as I think this I look to see he has a huge grin on his face like he has struck gold and I know that look all too well. 

It was quite obvious he had liked her from day one but I reckon that Audrey was happy to be around him too. 

As if I was a long haired vegan cupid I begin to tease Joe a little as he shakes his head and kind of regrets telling me this juicy bit of gossip that we all knew already. 

"You need to relax." I tell him for what feels like the millionth time today "Have some fun sometime."

Joe says something next that does not even bear repeating but it makes me laugh very loudly as he begins to perform said joke.

I then see Pete appear from round the corner of the building making a beeline for Joe who is at the moment pretty oblivious to this. 

Pete doesn't pause for a second as he grabs Joe and decides to try and pick him up by his legs which means that Joe loses his balance and he tries to hit Pete on his way down to the floor. 

It is here that I wish I had my phone on me or a camera to see Joe's face as Audrey the angel that she is appears from where Pete came and I see her brown furrow as she takes in the scene of Pete and Joe fighting on the floor.

Joe looks up first as I have stopped laughing and I am now smirking at Audrey and I swear I have never seen him move so fast like he did just then. 

Hitting Pete one final time then he is up brushing his hair with his hands looking at Audrey who is smiling at the scene she is taking in with her hands firmly in her hoodie pockets. 

Kicking Pete with my right foot I get him to look up at me as I nod my head behind me to signal Audrey and he gets the idea and stands walking back into the studio leaving them alone together.

I would have enjoyed being a fly on the wall during that conversation but Ruben appears in front of me saying he is taking Candace and Audrey out for food later.

"Don't go telling Joe or he will get jealous." I state and Ruben begins to laugh.

Before Pete who has come back into the reception can reply my phone decides to go off and I answer it assuming it is family but no I briefly recognize the voice of the girl from the party.

"Hi." I being feeling a little awkward as the girl doesn't say anything for what feels like a really long time I can just hear her breathing.

"I really liked meeting you at the party!" The girl declares "I think we should meet up again real soon!"  
"I told you I am in the band I am really busy I-"

Before I had finished my sentence the girl has hung up on me and in all honestly I feel a little sore as she had been cool company and hey I could have arranged to meet her after the tour.

"Why do you look happy?" Sean asks as I must have been smirking to myself.

But then as I am about to explain Joe and Audrey come back into the studio together and they both look very happy indeed standing really close to each other. 

I over hear Ruben say something to that effect and Pete agrees as the pair move away from each other but it is only a little. 

As I go to set up my space I watch as Pete chats to Joe and Audrey who look all smiles and I wonder to myself what had Audrey said to our guitarist.

It must have been good to give him that huge smile on his face. 

Waving goodbye Ruben and Audrey leave us as she has to work and he had some plans with Candace which I rolled my eyes at him for and smirked. 

I nudge Patrick who is fiddling with his glasses as we watch Joe stare at Audrey as she leaves the studio like she is never coming back again has he already got it that bad.

The song "Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over" is the song of the day as we finally get on with another track after reorganizing a few things and mostly talking all day. 

Sean comes back from a meeting he is hovering over the production and he is also our guardian angel.

I like this song and know it was a favourite of Patrick's as he wrote it himself and we enjoy listening to him as he likes to talk about this track a lot. 

It has some clever lyrics as Patrick is very clever, witty and it shows in his writing it is his trademark which helps sets us up. 

But best of all Patrick is like the rest of us in the group one of us because he doesn't take himself too seriously. 

"Did I ever say that this particular song is like an ode to a really cool band their called "Lifetime" and they are from New Jersey?" Patrick motions around the room and the three band members nod as we have heard this a few times.

"No, do tell." Sean smiles as he makes Patrick grin wildly as he loves to talk music.

"It isn't that obscure a band dude." Joe pipes up as this sets them both off as they both like to get a little competitive when it comes to band mentions. 

 

Like the rest of us they prefer Punk and Classic Rock between them but they can sometimes argue over the most stupid things to one up each other it can become annoying these kinds of conversations. 

I try to break up the impending argument with drumming loudly until Patrick comes over to stop me then he has a go himself the guy is a decent player. 

We then joke about a battle of the drummers we must do and we then play different songs from the album. 

After this I perfect my drum track which is recorded and it sounds really awesome if I do say so myself. 

When we have all played out our parts I look to see Justin and Brandon are arguing over something but then begin to yell and cheer. 

I cannot make out what they are saying over the laughing and background noise of Pete and Patrick talking.

Listening back to the song Patrick is not happy with his voice and he goes once more till he sounds awesome and he is happy. 

It is also decided to leave the background noise at the end in on the track the muffled laughter and the half joke only Justin and Brandon had gotten.

 

"So what did you and Audrey talk about earlier?" I aim the question at Joe as they had both looked so happy and Pete had questioned if all they had been doing was just talking. 

As usual Joe goes red in the cheeks and tells me rudely to shut up but informs me he is still getting to know her but she is really cool. 

Knowing full well this is guy code for hot we nod in agreement as Patrick goes on about missing his girlfriend again. 

This brings us onto the next track of the day which is "Chicago Is So Two Years Ago" which pleases Sean as he wants us to keep on keeping on. 

There is a collaboration on this song from our friend Justin who is lead singer from the band "Motion City Soundtrack" he is singing a part he is writing himself. 

We cannot do the whole song right now because he is recording is own album with his own band so for now we have to just do our own parts and wait. 

Patrick and Pete had written this one together with one doing verses and the other the chorus as me and Joe batted ideas around. 

As usual they argued over our suggestions and even each other’s but that was how we all worked together it was usually chaos. 

Pete wanted it all a certain way as his verses had personal meaning to him actually he has said the whole song is like a memory to him. 

We all bunk down and spend more hours recording as we eat the peanut butter and jelly on bread and drink either water or black coffee. When we had debut this song it was so well received it had to stay for the album and I notice Sean clapping his hands as Joe finishes his guitar part. 

"Hey gentlemen can I talk to you for a sec?" Sean asks as we all nod and file into the sound room alongside him. 

Heading in we crowd around a desk filled with dials and knobs and Sean hits Pete's hand as he tries to jiggle something around. 

Sean tells us that he is a friend of Justin's and that he had sent in his recorded part for the song today and we can complete it. 

An awesome surprise as we all smile and talk at once as Sean play's it and it sounds really good going well with the track as Brandon adds the music track over it. 

We repeat is a few times and Patrick tells us this is his favourite all time song and I watch as him and Pete high five each other.

 

It is really late when we see Ruben with Candace and Audrey in tow for only two of them to leave with Audrey not evening noticing as I see Joe is making her laugh about something. 

Seeing them get on is good as I watch them then see Patrick with his phone glued to his ear again it is probably his girlfriend on the line. 

If I wasn't already so caught up in being lame I would be feeling a little left out from all this but I have dated before lots and right now I was here to focus on this album. 

But despite being a band we still needed some private time to ourselves and a relationship or two as otherwise things would turn sour real quick.

I like being a free agent at the moment and I am happy kind of I am more like Pete than the other two I don't go looking for girls they usually find me. 

Sure that sounds really off putting but I wouldn't say it out loud I just like to monologue the fact that I am always right. 

"I bet they are making out." Pete nudges me as I notice for the third time in not even an hour Joe and Audrey head off outside together.

"I doubt it." I retort "Next time they go out we follow them."

"Joe does not usually go out for that many cigarette breaks something is happening out there!" Pete states then adds " Believe me dude."  
On the fifth time we follow them by waiting a minute then rushing out there behind them where Pete nudges me as it does look from here like they are leaning in to kiss. 

Getting temporarily blind my some car lights as a car pulls into the studio car park me and Pete curse which gives away our location.

"Hey." Joe points at me as he sees us emerge from the corner trying not to smile as he is giving us the look like we need to get out of here fast.

Seeing a figure exit the car which is a taxi we look to see it is Patrick's girlfriend Chloe and Joe bumps his arm into Audrey's side as she is talking to him but he rushes off leaving Audrey and us looking confused at each other.

"Hey guys." Chloe smiles at us as she carries a medium sized bag with her and I look to see Audrey rubbing her side and looking in our direction looking a bit dazed.

Before anyone can introduce anyone Chloe walks inside with Pete and I fall into step with Audrey as I explain who Chloe is but I cannot read her face I wonder what Joe had said to her?

But I could totally see Audrey coming out on tour with us but she had college and Joe well he isn't making himself clear to her they are from two different worlds. 

It is a huge shame as it would be good to hear from Audrey in the future and I let her know this and she smirks and tells me she will call in with a question to Carson Daily from MTV. 

Inside Patrick is hugging Chloe like he won’t ever let her go again and she sits on his lap as Joe is looking from me to Audrey he looks jealous again as Audrey is still smiling from her joke. 

But this does not last long as Audrey goes over to Joe she leans down and says something to him and then says bye to the rest of us. 

Leaving and still waving she turns as Pete shouts something rude to her making the rest of us giggle even Joe. 

As Chloe is looking at us all weirdly she had some catching up to do on what was happening around here.


	10. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first fan fic story I wrote about Fall Out Boy.
> 
> it is loosely based on the time the band spent two weeks recording their debut album "Take This To Your Grave" and slept on a friend of a friends floor...
> 
> This is one of my all time favourite albums so this is my little homage which I constantly listened to whilst writing this fic.

**Patrick**

There is only two songs left before we call it a day here and our album will be finished and sent off to the label and then manufactured somewhere and given to the world. 

It is Thursday and I am surprised at how quick this is all happened to us as Justin is here this morning organizing the set up as we discuss the order of the album tracks between us. 

"I think we should have Grenade Jumper first?" Questions Joe as Pete and Andy try to cut him off at the same time.

"No." Pete gets there first shaking his head with emphasis to bring his point across "I either like Tell Mick or Home Sick At Space Camp?"

"What about Dead On Arrival?" Andy notes rearranging his glasses on his face as he lets his words sink in for us.

"We can't make any decisions now." Joe begins "Let's just get it finished!"

"Yeah we need to focus on getting you getting some action." Pete drawls making Joe glare at him in return.

"Let's talk about this later eh?" I question before Pete and Joe begin to argue to each other. 

"We are so close to the end." Andy rallies to us all as we nod and digest the fact we need to stop messing about and get on with this. 

As we carry on with the record making Chloe my girlfriend and best friend in the world is hanging out with us as I go and sit with her in between takes. 

It has been so good to see her as it has been a little while and I had miss her a lot the guys knew this as they rip into me all the time. 

But the guys are making an effort to get to know her as she is becoming a big fixture in my life and they do accept that even though they tease me. 

"Don't worry Patrick behaved himself at the party?" Pete tells Chloe who winks at me and I blush a little.

"I was looking after everyone else." I joke getting a look from Joe which speaks volumes.

"Well you didn't do a decent job." Andy cuts in "But I had a great time!"

Trying to change the subject as Joe looks like he is trying not to squirm at the mention of said party and it is quite funny to watch. 

I mention about how stressful and busy this week has been and Pete boo's me telling me to chill.

"I love the sound of your album guys." Chloe nods at us as we decide to chat about that instead.

"It is cooking nicely!" Andy jokes.  
"Can't let it burn or turn too crispy." Pete smiles and Joe rolls his eyes at him.

"Audrey seems really nice and it is cool she let you guys crash at her apartment" Chloe changes the subject again and both Andy and Pete look at Joe who continues his squirming.

"She is cool." I state "We may add her on the liner note in the album cover"

"That's an awesome idea." Pete claps his hands "I may go start writing a list." 

Joe stands to go outside as Pete wanders off in search for a pen to write his list he is mumbling to himself which is a normal thing for him so nobody freaks. 

Chloe leans over to kiss me quickly on the cheek which makes me blush and Pete notices as he giggles at us stupidly.

Ruben asks us to come and join him in one of the small meeting rooms and the four of us follow behind him and sit down.

"I bought you here to chat about what we are planning to do next" Ruben begins looking from me to Andy.

“The album is due out in a few months and the tour is so ready to happen but we need to book you lot in for the promo shots for the album cover"

"Us lot standing behind our new private air plane wearing black leather suits?" Pete declares excitedly.

"I won’t wear leather." Andy states "I will go naked instead."

"Please don't." Jokes Joe.

"We will go for natural fabrics and maybe you all standing next to the white van or something?" Ruben smiles.

As the other three continue talking at once I briefly feel a little sad and excited at the same time at the prospect of this album being finished. 

The idea that it is actually coming out in stores for people to buy blows my mind as I cannot believe we are here doing this together. 

Chloe still cares to be here by my side and hang out with me which is really great and is helping me keep it all together. 

Joe asks if we are done and he goes outside for a cigarette and I stay and chat with Pete and Chloe paying most of my attention to her.

I am hoping later that we can go back to Audrey's and me and Chloe can hang out together somewhere quiet without the others around. 

But I am sure they won't let it happen yet I can give them a few choice words to let them get the hint. 

"We need to make our last night together special here guys" Pete announces to us all.

"That would be pretty awesome" I nod not really wanting to think about it.

I was beginning to feel a little less nervous about it as I was hoping me and Chloe could head to Audrey's and that would make me feel loads better.

Because all the times I think about our time ending here I am back to feeling sick in my stomach and the never ending thinking.

An afternoon filled with listening to the rough copies of the tracks we decide on a few small changes between us and the engineers then it is time for "The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes". 

I am first up to sing and I really try as from when I first wrote it to now I feel I cannot hit some notes properly.

I blame Joe and Pete who are singing along with me out of tune making me and Chloe laugh as the wave their arms around.

In the writing process of this myself and Pete share a moment when I please my writing partner who is very picky as he loves this song. 

Whilst Andy is drumming we continue to talk about the album title as we need one and Pete sings along again to a few of our tracks.

"And when it’ll goes to hell take this to your grave" he yells and says this is it and everyone agrees as it does sound decent. 

Leaving the guys in the studio after I completed my vocals me and Chloe decide to hang out and we go for a walk. 

Holding hands tightly it is nice as we wander up the street chatting about random things and kiss as we go along.

An old couple who passes us smile at us as I wrap my arm around Chloe and she smirks at me as we walk past.

"That will be us in the future." Chloe smirks again leaning her head on my shoulder.

"And we still will be touring" I joke back” Like the Rolling Stones."

We come back to Andy drumming still and Justin and Brandon making lots of slide noises making Sean sing over and over "Chick, chicka slide!" quite loudly. 

Both me and Pete wrote a verse each on that song and worked together amongst a few arguments to get it all right.   
In the studio Chloe teases me which sets the others off and says that I sound less wussy now singing which makes me roll my eyes. 

Sean lets us listen to the song's fade out which is cool and we can hear background noise at end of the out-take from the song from earlier. 

It is both Joe and Andy who have recognized themselves and sound like they are giggling just like in the out-take. 

Spending the rest of the day on the final song still arguing over the track list as the record label will also have a say in this and we all hope they will love the album. 

Hopefully tomorrow a final version will wing its way to the label and we are done but now we are doing "The Pros and Cons of Breathing" which is Joe's favourite as he did the rift for it and we had practised this one earlier into our studio time. 

Pete wrote all the lyrics to this one and it is personal to him for many reasons and it had to join the album. 

There is excitement in the air as we all know we are on the verge of finishing this and sometime Sunday in two days we will have our album. 

Leaving here and everyone we met which makes me kind of sad as despite being very awkward kind of guy I do like to talk to people especially about music. 

Pete cuts me out of my daydream as he is singing along to the rough take we just did which will need a few tweaks hey isn't tweak an awesome word.

Anyway Pete explains that he can place anything in time from that one line it means a lot to him as he can look back at a moment from this line "I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself" as it sticks in his head. 

We all cheer at Joe as he finishes doing the guitar parts as it is pretty awesome and the guy can totally play really well. 

We all stand and shout more as Justin announces it that we need to do a listen through and talk about any changes then there is a meeting sometime with Ruben and Sean before we leave today. 

We stay late as we talk about the album and how this is it and we learn more about the engineers Justin and Brandon. 

They are really funny and amuse us as we wait for Sean to chat to him as he is with Ruben. 

He arrives a little while later with some food from Audrey and beer as we all finally listen to the finished album for the first time as Chloe falls asleep on the couch.

Chloe decided to stay with me until Sunday and I am happy to have her here by my side. 

I overhear Joe later ask about Audrey as he thought she may have popped round again and Ruben pats him on the head which makes me smirk. 

I remind myself to have a word with him to at least get her number or something as well he can go through Ruben to talk to her. 

But right now Joe is getting annoyed at Ruben very quickly and pays attention to the album as we are listening to it in a raw form and will hear it with the record label before it is released. 

The end meeting with Sean is all of us including the engineers sitting around the floor drinking alcohol and chatting about experiences and life. 

Pete keeps on mentioning about all the chicks he will meet and he smirks at all of us and he informs Joe that Audrey will be jealous. 

Joe tells us she is a friend and the rest of us make funny noises and Andy makes a joke making everyone laugh.

I do not hear as Justin turns on the local radio station and the temptations song "My Girl" comes on and on cue we all jump up and sings off tune mishearing a lot of the lyrics.

The beer relaxes us all as we chat about our time here and mention parties and how there will be loads more and Joe jokes that he can hit more people with bottles or even is guitars. 

I fall asleep next to Chloe on the couch as Pete jokes about no funny business as we are not in our apartment any more that story is for another time. 

I dream about a gig where I can see Chloe at the front shouting to me as I sing my heart out, then I lose my baseball cap and a clown has it I think need to drink less.


	11. Reinventing The Wheel

**Audrey**

If Candace tells me just one more time how good Ruben is in bed I am certain I will take away her personal key to my apartment and never see her again. 

Also if she keeps asking me personal questions about Joe which I do not know I will really cause her pain and take her phone from her and flush it down the toilet or something.

Right now Candace and Ruben between them have been winding me up about Joe and I am unsure what angle they are using. 

Sure he tried to kiss my or at least I think he did at the party and what do I do?

I tell you what I jump back like he has tried to bite me and he reacts by waking away or did I walk away I cannot remember?

I think I tried to block that out as since then Joe has been really nice to me and I have turned into one of those girls who over thinks what a guy says as I had been really laughing at his jokes like a crazy person. 

I try to normally be the girl who avoids all that as Candace knows full well I hate it when she goes on about guys and such she tells me I can be a bad female sometimes.

"Ruben is so great." Candace swoons at me and I roll my eyes at her.

"Sure he is." I reply hoping for her to change the subject quickly.

"He is so good to me!" Candace winks at me.

I am a little bit jealous as it is the end of the week now and Saturday is here and I have not seen or heard from the band and I wonder if Joe has already forgotten about me. 

I know it is sad as I hardly know the guy but he is fun and he has such a cute smile and now I am sounding like one of those girls I hate god help me. 

Kicking Candace out from my apartment I head into work to keep myself busy by worrying about my assignment that is due and not think about a certain guitarist who I think is quite cute.

End of my shift finally arrives and Ruben asks me to hang out with him and Candace as tomorrow the band is going back to Chicago and he will be going back to New York for a while. 

Candace is taking it in her stride but Ruben tells me he will pass on my digits to Joe in case he hasn't got them already and I try to shrug at him blankly but don't quite pull it off. 

Ruben takes a call even though I do not hear a ringtone or vibrate but I let it go as Candace pouts behind Ruben's back and I know she is upset to see him go.

"That was Pete on the phone." Begins Ruben hanging up and smiling at me and Candace "We need to head to the studio and Patrick's girlfriend is there so you girls won’t get bored"

"Ha ha!" I deadpan back at him.

"Be cool to finally hang at the studio!" Candace winks at me "And Audrey is gagging to see Joe again."

"Is she now?" Ruben looks down at me as I cannot hold his gaze so I find an interesting thing to look at on the floor instead an empty can of soda.

"Leave me alone." I mumble as I look away from them both and start to walk in the direction of Ruben's car.

Looking behind me I catch Ruben and Candace holding hands as we walk to the studio and I smile at them they are cute together but both off in different directions when it comes to life. 

I am sure they will be in and out of each other’s lives for a long time to come I may suggest we go visit him in either Chicago or New York in the near future. 

We arrive at the studio and I begin to get a bit embarrassed as we pass the reception area and meet the manager Sean who waves at us as we enter the studio room.

"Hey Joe!" Sean yells waving his arms around wildly "Look who is here."

I feel the instinct to run away but everyone smiles from me to Joe as he crosses over the room and he tells me he is happy to see me. 

Patrick thanks me for letting us crash and we all move to sit and chat in a room outside the studio as that door is closed now as they have finished. 

"You are the guy’s savoir?" Chloe tells me and I blush as she says this.

"Oh no." I mumble as I am no good at compliments.

"You let the guy’s crash at yours and you bought them food that is so sweet." Chloe continues to praise me as I squirm in my seat.

"She is a sweetie!" Pete winks at me then smirks at Joe.

I listen as Chloe and Patrick joke amongst themselves and bounce sarcastic comments to each other they are like a really cool couple some people have all the luck.

As I watch them I do not notice Joe move over the table to sit next to me as Sean and Ruben have left to take calls and Candace is talking with Pete and Andy who are quite happy to have her attention.

"So what is there to do on a night out around here?" Joe begins smiling at me and I smile back as that did sound a little cheesy but I am unsure if it is a chat up line or not.

"I am flat broke anyway." Joe continues pouting his lips which makes me look at them then at his eyes to see he is staring at me and I doubt he is hinting at a date here.

"This is a small town." I mention not knowing what else to say as I am too buy staring at his face like an idiot.

"I cannot wait to go on tour soon." Joe explains to me as he talks about his guitar he uses and he does lose me a little as I try not to look bored.

"Am I boring you?" Joe asks me as I zone back into the room.

"Oh no." I smile "I like chatting with you."

"Well it is me who talks too much." Joe smirks at me rubbing his neck with his right hand looking very cute.

"You can talk for the both us." I smile then proceed to go back to the crazy laughing I needed to calm down.

I see Chloe smile at me as she must see I dig Joe because let's face it I do I like the attention he gives me and well it has been a while. 

Sean says he is finally closing the studio to us all and it is an emotional moment from the guys and Ruben as me and Candace wait outside for them. 

"Hey let's go back to Audrey's everyone." Ruben sing songs "Just like the first night here but no party so don't look so scared Audrey!"

"That sounds awesome!" Pete yells.

So it is decided as Ruben goes to get some drink and I look as Chloe holds Patrick's hand and Joe falls into step with me as we wander back to mine.

"Favourite movie of all time and do not say Pretty Woman or something" Joe asks me.

"Ah well I can't reply then." I laugh as I see Joe's face "No I like a lot of horror films and comedies but I can't decide."

"Just one, one film you like best?" Joe questions "See, I love Sci Fi so it would either be Empire Strikes Back or for nostalgic purposes I love the three teenage mutant ninja turtle films."

"All cool films." I smile as he nods in agreement "I really like Poltergeist and can I say The Goonies too?"

"Too obvious." Joe laughs as I go to bat him away from me and he nudges me with his right arm and I look to see Pete and Patrick watching us.

 

Pete begins to tell us a few stories of them living together in their apartment and Andy who gets a call from the girl from the party decides to leaves us.

At my apartment Pete sits talking with Ruben who got some more beer and snacks and I see Patrick and Chloe are curled up together on the couch. 

Andy has vanished faster than the roadrunner character saying he will be back real soon maybe with the girl in tow. 

Leaving me and Joe sitting on the floor together this is awkward unlike earlier where we were talking easily.

"Do you have a TV in your room? Joe asks and I nod at him and explain it is a small one as I sometimes much rather sit in my bedroom than out here all alone.  
"  
Do you fancy watching a film together?" Joe asks me and I nod again like one of those bobbly head characters.

On cue I notice Pete spin his head round to face us and I smirk as he had obviously been listening to our conversation.

It would be good to get Joe alone as I felt everyone was watching us but I could just be paranoid couldn't I? 

I get up and grab a bag of chips from the kitchen and taking a few drinks we head into my room which seems small as Joe is taller than me and fills most of my room. 

I take the bed as he sits on the computer chair as I fiddle around with the remote and switch on the TV as Joe sees my pile of dvds on the floor and by my wardrobe. 

He gets up to look then moves back suddenly as I follow his gaze and see I have left some underwear on the floor and poor Joe doesn't know where to look. 

I smile weakly then bend down to grab them and opening my wardrobe I chuck them in. Joe opens his mouth like he wants to say something but doesn't.

Instead he picks up the classic film Texas Chainsaw Massacre and I smile as I put it in and Joe turns the light out and says something making me laugh. 

It feels comfortable to sit here with Joe and I lock my bedroom door as I can see Ruben or Pete storming in here at some point and I don't want that.

The film is one of my favourites but we both talk animatedly through it pointing out things because we both loved horror and gore so talk moves onto that. 

Drinking and chatting makes me feel so relaxed and I am happy he is here with me even so that he moves from the computer chair to my bed and I sit up and fold my legs to give him room. 

It is there I feel Joe looking at me and I try to look at the TV instead.  
"I am not embarrassed about what happened at the party any more." Joe informs me smiling “I wish I had acted on it better."

“What does your gut feeling say now?” I question moving closer to Joe feeling bold as we sat in the dark but I could still make out the handsome features on Joe’s face.

The kiss happens and I hear banging on my bedroom door but no one tries to come in because they can't but we spring apart anyway. 

Joe apologizes he looks a little hot under the collar so I take the initiative leaning over to continue where we had left off. 

This will probably be my only chance to kiss a rock star but joking aside I doubt I will ever see Joe again after tomorrow. 

Hearing a few songs of the band's I know they are pretty awesome and they crashed here at my house because how cool is that. 

We kiss what feels like ages and it feels nice as he does not push me or anything and we listen to MTV on low in the background and he tells me to look out for him on there. 

He is joking and I tell him that his band is awesome and I was told that he got the guys altogether so he is pretty important to the band. 

I wake up the next morning to find we left the TV on all night and I had been asleep on Joe's chest but he hadn't moved me away which was cool. 

I sit up and wake Joe who smiles at me and tells me had a good evening finally with me without any interruptions it is a shame he has to go. 

It is still quite early in the morning and it is very quiet outside in the living room so we stay in my room and talk quietly and of course make out some more.


	12. Sending Postcards...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very first fan fic story I wrote about Fall Out Boy.
> 
> it is loosely based on the time the band spent two weeks recording their debut album "Take This To Your Grave" and slept on a friend of a friends floor...
> 
> This is one of my all time favourite albums so this is my little homage which I constantly listened to whilst writing this fic.

**Joe**

Waking up I look around the room and for a few seconds I do not recognize where I am until I look down at my right arm as I can't feel it. 

There I see Audrey by side laying over my arm with her head on my shoulder breathing softly and deep in sleep. 

We are both still dressed in yesterday's clothes and I notice a thin thread of light shining over her face from a gap in the curtains. 

I do remember us talking then deciding to watch one of my favourite films "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" which is a classic. 

There we were both sitting here on her bed commenting on different scenes throughout the film and describing why we enjoyed horror films so much. 

This felt pretty good being here with Audrey who was still fast asleep even though I had shifted my arm so I could move it.

I had dated a little in school and recently the latest being Krista who had said she had hated the band and why did I spent all my time with the guys which she thought was strange. 

She soon dumped me after our talk and then Pete tells me he didn't ever like her which annoyed me a little and made me have a serious argument with him. 

But I think I needed someone to yell at as when Krista had told me we were over I just walked off without saying anything.

So Pete being the first to see me I needed to vent and well he forgave me for what I had said to him after and we hardly ever talk about it. 

So now I meet Audrey who after today I do hope to see again but I know it will be quite complicated what with my being in a band and her being at college. 

Hell I still hardly know the girl besides the fact she has cool taste in music and films but she is very sweet and I think I want to know more about her. 

Audrey soon wakes up and I smile at her not feeling the least bit embarrassed to be in this position with her which was a first. 

Moving away I watch as Audrey yawns and sits up next to me she adjusts her tee shirt and I go to stand up and stretch my arms wide over my head.

Now both more awake than a few minutes ago Audrey speaks first.

"See." She begins smirking at me "Spending some time alone was a good idea."

"Yeah." I find myself smiling back as I agree with her "Watched a good film-"

"Nice to have someone to hang out with that isn't Candace." Audrey laughs.

"Well I'm going today so." I trail off as I see Audrey's face change from a smile to a frown as she lowers her face and stares at her feet.

"I need to get change so can I meet you outside or something?" Audrey asks me as I nod but she doesn't see as she is still face down looking at the floor.

This wasn't right as a few seconds ago she was all flirty and happy and I stupidly mentioned my leaving and she becomes guarded and distant that was something I didn't want to happen.

Standing outside her room I see Pete walking towards me in the hallway and as he sees me he lifts his right hand to high five me but I leave him hanging. 

"So what happened to you and Audrey?" He winks at me as he lowers his right hand and  
I cannot lie as I explain truthfully about last night to him.

"So you spent some time alone together to get to fully know each other then?" Pete laughs then he gets a bit specific which makes me blush like an idiot. 

But then I see Candace and Ruben both exiting the bathroom together covered in towels and Pete sets off to annoy them and I quickly head for the kitchen behind him. 

Here I see Patrick and Chloe kissing and they break apart as I smile at them and look for a clean glass to fill with water. 

"Hey." Patrick begins "We have a problem seeing Andy never came back last night." He tells me as Chloe leaves the kitchen so we have a missing drummer.

"So is this how the rock and roll lifestyle is really going to be like?" I joke "A lost drummer and lots of unpaid hotel bills."

"So what was you up to last night?" Patrick asks ignoring my joke which I thought was good.

"Me and Audrey watched a movie together and just hung out." I recall then see his face and so I explain to him about what just happened as I can tell Patrick a lot.

"This is great news." Patrick tells me "It is just a shame though that we are leaving in a few hours." 

Can people just stop saying that? 

I hate to think that when we got here I wanted to be far away from Chicago and Krista and just be the dude in the band. 

But right now I had fantasies of staying here what if I had come here to college and had met Audrey, not been in a band. 

But I love this, this is my job now and it is just a shame I met Audrey right now not further down the line. 

Seeing Audrey appear in the kitchen I feel a bit sorry for her as she looks warily from Patrick and Chloe then doesn't even look at me.

It is like she is regretting this already and I am not even here so if she doesn't look at me she can't acknowledge the mistake she made. 

This is all guess work as I feel a bit like the bad guy here even though I have no reason to. 

Yeah we don't know a lot about each other but I think you can tell a lot about someone from what films they like.

Last night we were getting on pretty well chatting and making out a little but now she is blanking me what have I done? 

Audrey who hasn't said a thing as Patrick gives me a look I can't read but I look back to see she is leaving the kitchen like she has to get away.

I see Pete through the kitchen door which is opened a jar as he follows behind Audrey but she slams the living room door but he doesn't get the hint and opens it behind her.

Part of me wants to go in there as I look back to Patrick and Chloe who are whispering to each other but stop as they see me looking at them.

I should see what is happening and what is wrong as this isn't right at the end of the day we just hung out we are not a couple or anything it was fun. 

"We need to find Andy." Patrick states breaking the silence in the room and putting things into perspective for me.

"Did you try to call him?" I question as I look back to see neither Audrey nor Pete have left the living room and I cannot hear arguing or anything.

"Yeah it went straight to voice mail." Chloe tells me as Patrick shakes his head he is the one to over worry I am surprised he isn't pacing around the kitchen at the moment.

Patrick likes to worry a lot more than the average person should but I guess at the end of the day who is normal.

Deciding to go into the living room I see Audrey look up then leave the room as I step to one side so she can come past all the while she isn't catching my eye. 

I give Pete a funny look which he gives me back and I cannot be dealing with this right now so I curse out loud instead.

"Andy's missing." I tell Pete who knows as I see Candace and Ruben come into the living room luckily dressed this time.

"I know we need to find him as we need to be off back to Chicago in a few hours." Pete begins nodding at Ruben who walks outside the front door with Candace in tow.

"Well what if I stay here?" Begins Chloe who looks down the hallway as she hears a loud crash and Pete gives me that funny look again and I look at the floor. 

"That's a good idea." Patrick says in a low voice "We go and look for Andy and then come back here in a little while"

I follow the others as Chloe waves us off and I wonder if this is the last time I will see Audrey as she may not come out from her room to see us off later should I care? 

Of course I do I cannot be that guy who just leaves but I wish she wouldn't be like this around me.

I want to call out bye to her but the guys will undoubtedly tease me so I grab my rucksack and follow Patrick.

"Where would Andy be?" Pete questions and then says “God Joe can I just say you really do pick them?"

"What did Audrey say to you?" I ask him but Pete tells me he will never tell but just says "She is weird."

Before any of the guys can wind me up the three of us get into the van as we see Ruben talking with Candace outside Audrey's apartment

He waves us on and Pete drives off in search of Andy our first place would be the studio but why would he be there? 

At the studio he isn't here which we kind of guessed but hoped wasn't true yet we see a few other bands here practicing.

"I thought Andy would be here..." Patrick smiles as we follow Justin through from the studio into the reception.

"Where did you lose him?" Justin asks.

"He went out to meet a girl he said he wouldn't be long but we all woke up and saw no sign of him!" Pete explains "And we need to find him like now!"

We chat with Justin for a little longer until he tells us to go find our drummer and he is looking forward to seeing us either live or on TV. 

Back in the van we drive around the town arguing all the while trying to think about where the hell he would be? 

His phone is off still as Patrick tries to call it several times in a row. 

I am getting stressed as I do want to be home in my happy place my own bed maybe rolling a joint or just watching mid-nineties cartoon shows.   
We continue to travel round until we come across and recognize the apartment block where we had recently gone to the party. 

Pete gets out after he stops the van and we follow him wandering around seeing if we find him but no he isn't here. 

"Where the hell can he be?" Patrick states with worry etched on his face.  
"  
He is probably tied up with someone still." I begin "You know how he gets."

"Are you jealous?" Pete teases me and I ignore his comment.

We eventually find Andy as he calls us on Patrick's phone to ask us where we are.

He tells us he is in the cafe where Audrey works with Ruben so we head there and eventually find a space for the van filing into the cafe to find out what the hell is going on.

"There he is!" Pete yells making a few people at tables turn round to glare at him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Patrick questions sitting down next to Andy at a corner table nudging him hard.

"He soon came back after you guys left." Ruben tells us laughing.

"I hanged out with the girl from the party, her name is Bree and she is cool." Andy informs us.

"Ah Andy now you’re a man!" Pete goes to high five him and Andy bats his hand away from his face.

"You could have called us dude." Patrick informs Andy "I wanted to be on the road by now."

"Oh dude we have a lot to tell you." Pete cuts in and winks at me as I roll my eyes at him.

The day is getting on as we order drinks courtesy of Ruben who tells us we can pay him back when we make our money on the album. 

A little while later Audrey comes into the cafe with Chloe.

"You found him." Chloe cheers and Audrey smiles.

"I wasn't lost." Jokes Andy "I was having fun!"

"You’re not the only one." Pete winks at me and I look to see Audrey's smile fade.  
I stand to go outside for a cigarette and once outside I see out from the corner of my eye that Audrey has followed me.

We both light a cigarette together and I watch people pass by as I look to see Audrey fiddle with her hair looking in the other direction from me. 

"I." We both try to talk at the same time and looking at each other we both smile shyly.

"You first." Audrey says.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I had a really good time here with making the album and meeting you." I begin.

"It was great to meet you too." Audrey smiles "I like guys they are funny."

"I am so funny." I smirk "If this fails I will become a comedian for Comedy Central."

"Your band will become big!" Audrey tells me “I just know it.”

"You’re so cool!" I tell her and she looks away looking very awkward but it is quite sweet.

"When you become big I doubt I will ever hear from you again." Audrey tells me which annoys me a little.

"Give me your mobile, email and home address then!" I state maybe sounding a little creepy but Audrey smiles and takes her phone from her bag.

After we exchange details I lean in for a hug which Audrey accepts and the others all file out of the cafe watching us as we slowly pull apart. 

Each of the band including me hug Candace and Audrey it is quite sad to see as it feels like we haven't been here for two weeks it is like a blur. 

The others head to the van leaving me and Audrey outside the cafe alone as Ruben takes Candace's hand pulls her along. 

"So this is it." I smile shuffling my feet on the pavement.

"I look forward to hearing from you." Audrey smiles "Even when you’re famous"

"You totally will." I smirk as I lean down to hug her again then try to plant a kiss on her right cheek but she moves her face and we end up making out.

"Take care and you will hear from me soon." I inform Audrey as she smiles at me as we walk to the van then I watch as she watches us drive off into the distance listening as the music fades and the credits begin to roll behind us.


End file.
